Cross-Lovers
by Frozenstar03
Summary: When Cassie moves to the hometown of her favorite Pop Star, Cody Markson, her whole life changes. Could it be possible to befriend such a celebrity? Cody isn't ignoring her for a reason. Is it possible that he could be falling for the high school outcast?
1. Chapter 1

From Wales to Wyoming

Chapter 1

-Cassie's POV-

"Cassie, wake up sweetie!" Mum called from the corridor.

"Ugh..." I started. Today was moving day. We were going to move from our flat in the outskirts of Wales (Located in England) to a house in the United States, Wyoming to be exact.

The reason for this was because mum and dad were divorcing. It was exciting, visiting the States for the first time, but at the same moment, sad, for I would only see my beloved dad once a year, if at all.

One good thing that came out of this though, was that I would be in the hometown of my most favored singer, the cutest, the kindest, the most talented singer I have heard of.

Cody Markson.

No, not Cody Simpson, although he's adorable too. Cody Markson is tall, 17 years old, and blonde. His style is pop/RnB. He is the giant poster in my room that mum made me tear down, he is half the music on my iPod.

He's Cody Markson.

This fact made me a little excited. I heard that his mum lives somewhere near our house. This triggered a thought, MAYBE I'll meet him! Oh, wouldn't that be grand? But snap back to reality, Cassie! It's never gonna happen!

"Mum?" Called my brother, Joseph. He's 13, that's two years younger than me. He has brown straight hair, to contrast my blonde hair, although it was straight as well. He and I were born in London. We were sent to an orphanage and were adopted a few years later. We then moved to Wales with our new mum and dad. Too bad it didn't work out. I cry when I realize at certain points of the year that I'll never have a normal life. I'll never have a real dad, (or any for that matter) I will not have anyone telling me what life was like when I was born. There will be no videos of mum bringing me home from the hospital, no photos, or any family members that are in the same bloodline as me. I will never know what it's like to have a biological mother and father, although I love my present mum to death, and I thank The Lord she pulled me and my brother from our misery in the orphanage.

Back to reality, Joseph called for mum. "Where's Lucy?" Joseph was holding Lucy's cage. Lucy was our so-called family cat, which meant that she was related to my great-great-great grandma's cat. Although, she never understood the meaning of 'family' because she scampered off to some place in the morning, and didn't return 'till it was dinner time. So much for having a normal pet as well.

"I dunno" mum sighed. She wiped sweat from her forehead. She was packing the last of the boxes. Lately, she didn't really care for the cat anymore.

"I'm getting some breakfast" I said to mum.

"Be done in 20 minutes." Mum shouted to me from what used to be the living room. I skipped through the door and down a street to mum's cafe. She opened it here to make more money, even though she worked as a part time paramedic. I opened the doors and smelled the sweet scents of breakfast. There were a few people dining, for it was only 7:30 in the morning. I pranced through the dining area through the kitchen doors to the back of the cafe. Behind the kitchen was our own, private area, and sometimes, mum let couples rent it out for some fine dining. As I seated myself, Joe, one of our favorite waiters, came up to me.

"Hey, Joe," I said as I acknowledged the 26 year old man. He was from New York and moved here to attend to Oxford. This was his part time job. He worked here on the weekends, and currently, all week, since it was his spring break off.

"Hello Cassie, what can I get for ya?" He asked.

"The usual."

Joe nodded, and went back into the kitchen. He came out with a plate full of pancakes, eggs, and potatoes. He gave it to me and sat across the table. He watched me eat, and after about five minutes, he said,

"Ya know, in America, a piece of toast and coffee could pass as breakfast."

I raised my eyebrows, but still looked at my food as I was eating it. I shrugged.

"Cassie, I'm gonna miss you!"

"Oh, please don't get me teared up before I leave!" I cried.

"Oh, right," Joe said. "Every girl has to look flawless on an air plane where the only thing people care about is the airline food." Astonished, I shoved him.

"We'll, I've gotta go okay?" I said. Joe's face got puffy. I gave him a bear hug. "Take care" I told him. The cafe's yours now."

"Call me when you land in New York" he said. He started to cry. I've never known more of a sensitive man. Joe escorted me to the entrance of the cafe. A cab pulled up.

"I decided to pick you up instead" mum said. Darn. I didn't get to say goodbye to our flat. I peeked inside the cab, and saw Joseph, but no Lucy.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked.

"I gave her the rest of our food, and filled up a bowl of water. She never belonged to this family!" Said my outraged mum. I sighed. One less familiar I would have in the States. Personally, I liked the furball. She was a siamese, and always ran conversations with me, but mom would do whatever it took to get rid of her. I raised my eyebrows.

"She dumped the food on the grass, and when Lucy showed up, mum locked the door and high-tailed to the cab" Joseph added.

"More or less" mum said as I shook my head.

"Alright everybody, you take care" Joe said as he opened the cab door for me I slipped into the seat and buckled up. The cab took off. I waved good-bye to Joe, and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Later, we arrived at the airport in London. We waited a few hours to board the plane, and once we did, we got on the Virgin Atlantic, and made our way to the empty, spacious, state of Wyoming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Cody's POV-

"Got everything?" Grammy asked. "Toothbrush, hair dryer, underwear?"

"Yes Grammy!" I said for the third time. She couldn't help it, Grammy was in her late 70s. I was just about to leave our comfy house when Grammy called me.

"Cody?" She asked. She held up my swim cap. "Forgetting something?"

Man, that woman! Just when I think that she's lost it, she outsmarts me! Lets hope BOTH of our heads will stay screwed on before it's too late.

"Thank you, Grammy." I said as I took the cap from her. I stuffed it in my bag. Nobody knew this yet, but ya know how celebrities sing on the X Factor and stuff? Well, I'm gonna compete in the summer Olympics, taking place in London in a few months. I've decided to retire from my singing career, (I've been singing for almost 10 years) and visit my grandma in London. She was my deceased dad's mom. Dad died a few years back in the navy. I really miss him. But anyway, I decided to go back to Wyoming to live with my mom for my senior year of high school. Then I'm coming back to go to college at Oxford!

I kissed Grammy goodbye, and stepped out into the world. There were cameras in my face, but I pushed them away and climbed into the taxi. I arrived at the airport a while later, checked my bags in, and boarded my first leg of the journey. The Virgin Atlantic. I was off the the empty, Cody Markson fanless, Wyoming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Cassie's POV-

"Mum, are we there YET?" I asked. I've never been on this long of a plane ride, and it was only the beginning half of our journey.

"My, Cassie! You sound like your brother!" Joseph didn't look too happy. I sighed angrily, and crossed my arms. "Why don't you stand up and stretch your legs, darling?" Mum suggested. I grunted, but got up.

I decided to walk down a few cabins to the bathroom. I stepped in. It was very small. Barely any leg room. Alas, I didn't go to the bathroom. I just stared at myself in the mirror. That's when I heard an argument break out.

-Cody's POV-

I was completely relaxed in my first class cabin that was all to myself. I closed my eyes and listened to my premium album that sold over 2 million copies in a week. The song I was listening to was called Back Then which featured my old friend, Cody Simpson. I remember recording this in the studio. Ya see, when you're a fan, (or just plainly NOT a celebrity,) you listen to a song and it triggers emotions. But when I listen to one of my songs, it triggers my memories, good and bad. One example of a good memory was when I got to silly string my record dealer, Alfred, on his birthday, the same day my single came out. A bad memory was when he got mad and put me on two week's probation. This memory was two years old now. So was most of my work. After the release of my album, I released one more single, and then called it quits. It's not like I QUIT music though, I just decided to move on in life. I didn't want be be in pursuit of the paparazzi anymore. Plus, I have one dilemma.

I seem to go speechless when I'm in awe.

Yes I know it sounds weird, but it's just how I am. I remember my first live concert. I got so nervous, I forgot my lyrics. This was back when I was... 12 maybe? Anyway, I've come a long way since then, but I can't seem to shake it off.

Back to reality. I was enjoying some music with my eyes shut, when I heard the cabin doors slide open. Assuming it was one of the flight attendants, I opened my eyes and turned around in my chair. There was some huge, bald, hunky man standing there.

With a camera.

"Uh, hello, can I do something for you?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, sign these mags." The man pulled out a handful of Seventeen magazines. Of course, I was plastered on the front cover.

"Cody Can't Resist?...What?!" I asked as I read the headline. There was an old photo of me. I read on. "Cody Markson steals BFF's girlfriend." I flipped to the page in shock. I read the article on how I alleged, stole my BFF, Cameron's, girlfriend. I handed the magazine back to the eager man.

"Is this true?" He laughed.

"This story is four years old!" I said. And first of all, she was MY girlfriend first" I was angry now.

"Can you at least sign them?" The weird man asked.

Outraged, I shouted. "Um, no sir! And get out of my cabin NOW." I pounded the armrest.

"Oh, you don't really mean that, do you Cody?" He asked. I stood up. I didn't care if the next headline said Markson Mauled a Man on an airplane. I wanted him OUT. After my commotion, a flight attendant came in.

"First class pass please?" The flight attendant said. I showed her mine. The man opened up his wallet and searched around, and in the process, made a mess with his cards.

"I...must... have it... somewhere." He stammered. I picked up his cards. One said Ryan Harvey : photographer. I knew it. This man, Ryan Harvey was working for a magazine company. The lady escorted the mad man out. I followed. As I turned back however, I stumbled into someone.

-Cassie's POV-

I heard an argument between two men. Then, I peeked through the slab of the bathroom door, and saw a flight attendant walk info first class. He came back out with an old lad. I decided to go back to my chair. I opened the door, and stepped out. I turned around and closed the door. I took one step back, and stumbled into someone.

"Ouch!" Came a soft voice. I turned around. I was face to face with Cody Markson.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Cody's POV-

"Oww!" I exclaimed as I ran smack-dab into someone. She stepped on my foot! I turned around face to face with a girl.

I was speechless. I don't understand why. She wasn't the prettiest girl I've ever seen, but she was far from ugly.

But the only thing I could say was "excuse me?" Ugh! I sounded like a nine year old! What was this girl gonna think of me? This is a time where I wish that I was in invisible.

"Oh sorry" said the girl. She blushed. "Hey, aren't you Cody Markson?" She asked. Darn. She knew who I was.

"Yes"

The girl almost fainted. She blushed even harder, she looked like she was gonna jump up and scream. More or less, having a heart attack.

"Okay, okay" I said I hushed her down.

"Please return to your seats, we will be landing shortly" said the pilot.

"Oh, um, bye." Said the girl. She blushed again.

"Bye" I said, thankful that the ride was almost over.

-Cassie's POV-

I walked back to my chair.

"That took you long enough" said Joseph. I buckled my seatbelt.

"You'll NEVER believe who I ran into..." I started, but I was stopped by a violent pain in my ear. I threw my head back, hitting it on the head of the chair.

"Cassie?!" Joseph asked, shaking my arm. "Are you okay?" I began to whimper when mum turned her head from two seats down.

"Cassie, dear?!" She exclaimed. Another pop. I flung my hands to cover my left ear. I was on the verge of screaming.

"Cassie?!" Mum said. Oh, please stop talking. The noise hurts!

"Cassie?!" Ooh, ow! Mum, PLEASE! Another pop. My eyes started to water.

"Can you hear us?" Joseph asked. Oh, God. My ears were ringing like heck. I could not hear a thing.

"Cassie?!" Mum said. Another pop. My eyes almost burst from my head. They widened, I slumped in my chair. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I screamed.

No one could hear me because their ears were clogged from the landing process, but I screamed. That was a bad idea, because i swear, my ear burst. It popped, and my whole world went black.

-Cody's POV-

After we landed, I was last to get off. I looked around the middle-class cabin. It was empty. I was about to step into the hall that attached the plane to the airport, when I saw a girl. She was the girl that I stumbled into. Was she sleeping? Was she flying alone? I flung my backpack over my shoulder, and walked over to her row. I knelt down in the middle if the isle, and shook her arm.

"Hey, wake up" I whispered. She wouldn't. Oh, good god, I hope she's not dead! I picked her with her legs and head hanging over each of my arms and grabbed her red Jansport backpack from above. She seemed lifeless. I carried her off the plane. There were a bazillion cameras in my face.

"Cody! It's good to see you in the Big Apple, what were you doing in England?" Said one man.

"Is the article in Seventeen true?" Said Ryan Harvey.

"Who is this girl? Why are you carrying her? Is she your girlfriend?" Said another man. As a given, there were many cameras and microphones in my face. Why is it when I try to NOT get attention, I seem to get more than when I WANT attention? I shook my head and pushed through the reporters. I laid the girl on a line of benches. I put down her bag, and headed towards the next gate. Everyone followed. I sighed, but kept on moving.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Cassie's POV-

I awoke minutes later. Joseph was sitting next to me.

"What happened?" I whimpered. I tried to sit up straight, but I lost my balance and fell back on my side. Alas, I could not hear my brother.

Mum returned a few minutes later. She had a strawberry smoothie for me. It tasted artificial...yet refreshing.

"Can you hear me?" Mum asked. I tilted my head, not knowing how to respond. I fell again. "Your equilibrium." Mum said, though I couldn't hear. "Your equilibrium, or your balance, is controlled by tiny hairs in your ear. Your ear seems inflated, typical after being on a plane, and therefore, you cannot balance well." Joseph nodded. I gave a confused look. Mum, being the paramedic and all, said, "you just need some rest, sweetie." She patted my arm.

I nodded, though I couldn't hear, but knew what she was saying. I laid down and tried to get some shut eye.

I awoke some time later in a new setting. I sat up, confused. I raised my eyebrow.

"You're awake, thank goodness" said mum.

"Whaaat...?"

"Your at the emergency room, sweetie. Your ear swelled to the size of an apple, not joking, and we decided to take you here." I instinctively raised my arm to touch my apple-ear. Gee, it did feel swollen.

"I'm glad you were asleep though. You could've been in a lot of pain." The word _pain _immediately made my ear hurt. Just then, a man walked in. He was holding a clipboard.

"Hi, Cassie Adams, I'm Tom Jefferson. You can call me doc for now. I need to take a look at those ears." He made it sound like I was a dog. He looked at my ears, eyes, throat, reflexes, and heartbeat. He marked things down on the clipboard from time to time. It was probably fifteen minutes until he stopped.

"Ok Cassie, I think I have a diagnostic for you."

I raised my eyebrows -I do that a lot- and tried to sit up straight.

"Cassie, this is _very _unusual, but you seem to have gone deaf in your infected ear."

WHAT?! Did I hear this right?! I mean, my ear _is _still infected, I could've just misunderstood him.

"I'm WHAT?!" I asked in confusion. Yes, I know, I could've been less harsh, but at the moment, I didn't really care.

"Yes, Cassie," he said. "Your ear has been permanently damaged."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Cody's POV-

"Home sweet HOME!" Yelled as I kicked the cab door open. I paid the driver, grabbed my bags, and burst through the door. Mom was standing over some pots by the stove.

"Pizza's here," I said, jokingly. "That'll be ten bucks."

"Cody!" Mom squealed. She ran over to give me a hug. I hugged her back. Oddly enough, I was probably half a foot taller than her now.

"Making some dinner. It'll be ready in an hour." Mom said

"Alright."'I responded, while dropping my bags in the middle of the kitchen floor and bolting upstairs to my bedroom. I kicked open the door. Wow. I haven't seen my room for numerous years. I've always lived in a hotel or something. I flopped onto my bed. Low-rise ceiling. Just how I remembered it. I sighed. I broke the moment when I remembered something. I pulled up my navy blue bed skirt and picked up my time capsule. I sighed again, and smiled. I wrote on the front, DON'T OPEN UNTIL YOUR CAREER ENDS. Well, now I'm officially done with it. I investigated the shoebox first. It was for my size 7 purple converse,from when I was thirteen. I gently opened the lid. Inside we're five things. A bracelet, from when I was best friends with Cameron, who now lives in New Jersey, a hockey puck, from the day we won our championship ice hockey game, a basketball jersey, from my favorite team, the Orlando Magic (even though they're on the opposite side of the country.) A purple spiral notebook that I wrote my first few songs in, and finally, a picture of me, my mom and dad during Christmas, from I would say, when I was eleven. Wow I was short. My blonde hair was almost to my shoulders then. Now it's just sticking up in the front. I sat there, in the zone for a few minutes, until I heard a bang. I looked outside and saw a moving van parked next door. Some girl was trying to carry too many boxes. Wait a minute; she looked familiar; too familiar.

I raced down the steps and threw open the front door. The first thing I did was search for a place to hide. I didn't want to be recognized because she might be someone else. I immediately looked up, remembering the old tree house Cameron and I used to play in. _Perfect. _ I thought. _Just gotta get up there somehow. _ I hurriedly walked over to the ladder that was nailed into the bark of the tree. I grabbed a step and tried to heave myself up. My foot slipped. Darn my ginormous feet! I heard footsteps. She was gonna come out of her garage at any second, and see me and think, _why is there a seventeen year old boy trying to climb up to a treehouse?_ I didn't want her to think I was mental or something, so I tried again. I made it up six steps, and then I fell on my back.

"Hello?" The girl asked. I opened my eyes. She was standing over me.

"Huh?" I said as I gazed up at her. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh, sorry to bother your sudden nap then, I thought you fell out of a tree." She giggled at her own joke. She extended her arm. "Cassie" she said with confidence, which was completely unlike me.

"C-c-cody" I said.

"I guessed" Cassie added. She lifted me up. "We just moved in next door. I heard your mum lived around here somewhere, and I was super excited that I could possibly meet you one day, because I love... Ok, anyway, didn't I see you on the plane? Excuse me if sound stalker-ish. I've just never met a celebrity before. Oh, I'm talking too much, I think I'll shut up now." And she stopped. She stared at me with delight; waiting for my reply.

"Well, er, um, I live here, yes I did see you on the plane, in fact, I carried you OFF the plane, and um, yes, you've now officially met a celebrity."

"Oh, my! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me since I was adopted!" she exclaimed.

Not giving a second thought to her comment, I said, well, nice to meet you. I'll be next door if you need anything." I got up, dusted off my jeans, and walked back to my front door. I didn't turn around, but I could tell Cassie was still staring at me; with delight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Cassie's POV-

It was a bit unusual when I met cody. One thing's for sure, I never gave a second thought to possibly meeting someone I knew in the US.

So anyway, after I encountered Cody, I ran inside to tell mum.

"That's great, darling" she said as if she could care less, but what she didn't know, was that he was THE Cody Markson, or, maybe she did.

"Maybe you two could become friends"

"No way mum!" I said, utterly shocked.

"Why not?"

"He's so much more popular than me!" I cried.

"We'll, ditching his friends for ten years, do you think he still has any here?"

She brought up a good point. "Probably not." I said.

I hadn't seen Cody for a few days. I thought that he was just busy with celebrity stuff. I wanted to see him again so badly though. Anyway, I was lying on my bed, reading, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said promptly.

"Hey, sis," Joseph said. I put down my book.

"What's up?"

"Mum said to start to find your school supplies because we're going to start school Monday."

I sat up, exasperated. "What?!"

"That's when everyone gets back from spring vacation."

I moved my head to see who was saying that. I saw a tall, blonde lad standing in my doorway.

"Cody?!" I exclaimed. Joseph turned around in response.

"Cassie! Isn't that the boy you care so much about?" I almost slapped my forehead. Joseph was sometimes such a blabbermouth. I blushed.

"Yes" I grunted.

"Hey Cassie," Cody said. "Sorry, I should've knocked-"

"-at the front door." I said.

"Your mom let me in. She said that she wanted me to mention that it's the end of spring break, just in case Joseph didn't make that clear."

"Oh." I said. "In that case, thank you."

Cody smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Cassie's POV-

I pulled out my pants and jumper. I sighed. This'll have to do until mum gets enough money to take me shopping. Back in Wales, I wore a uniform. So I didn't have very many other clothes. That's when I heard my window open. I turned around, confused. There, was Mr. Celebrity. On the roof.

"Cody!" I exclaimed. I rushed to the window. "How'd you get up here?"

"Relaaaaax, Cassie" he said. "It was simple. I climbed the tree and jumped onto your roof." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, mister," I said with a smirk. "You should never climb a girl's roof without her approval. She might shoot you with a..." I opened one of my boxes. As I thought, one of Joseph's Nerf guns was there. I slowly pulled it out. I made sure Cody couldn't see it. I stepped forward.

"With what?" Cody said, looking a bit nervous. He stepped back onto the roof. I walked over to the open window. As quick as a flash, I pulled out my gun, and shot him.

"Crap!" Cody said, covering his face. The Nerf bullets bounced off of him like a rubber ball. He chuckled. "Hey sttto-o-o-op!"

He fell off the roof.

I put my Nerf gun down, and ran over to my window. I covered my mouth. My eyes widened.

"Cody!" I screamed. I carefully stepped onto the roof. I inched my way to the edge. I looked down. No one was there. "What the...?" I murmured. Then, I felt a cold gust of air on my neck. I slowly turned my head. Cody was standing right behind me. I screamed. I almost lost my balance, but Cody put his arms on my waist and held me close. I panted.

"Oh. My. GOD." I cried.

"You're alright." He said.

"How...what...where...?" I stammered.

"Relax Cassie, I'm just going for an Oscar here."

I was still trying to recover from the shock I just endured. This lad was INSANE.

"CASSIE!" A sharp voice said. I turned around. Mum was standing in my room, staring at Cody and I hugging each other on the roof. We immediately broke apart. I blushed.

"Cassie, get yourself back in here! What do you think your doing?!" yelled my mum. I stepped back into my bedroom.

Mum glanced at Cody. "Cody, I won't even ask." she said. Cody climbed into my room. He had a few Nerf bullets stuck to him. Mum glanced outside, and saw most of the Nerf bullets on the roof still. "Clean that up" mum said.

I stuck my arm out of the window and grabbed the Nerf bullets. "Sorry mum, it won't happen again." I murmured.

"Mrs. Adams?" Cody said. Mum looked up.

"It wasn't her fault. I started it. She asked me to get off, and when I didn't, she shot me with bullets." He picked some Nerf bullets off himself.

Wow. He really took the bullet for me. (No pun intended, hehe.)

"That's alright," mum said with her mother-like tone. I shut the window. "And please, call me Rachel."

Cody smiled.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Mum said. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Oh crap. Did mum just really ask Cody if he could eat with us? THE Cody Markson?! NONONONO! I think I'm gonna die...

"That sounds like fun," said Cody. "Lemme ask my mother."

"She can join us too." Said mum. Oh, God. I can't believe mum just asked CODY MARKSON to eat dinner with us. I'm gonna DIE of embarrassment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-Cassie's POV-

Oh God. Twenty minutes till Cody and his mom get here and I STILL haven't changed yet. I raided my luggage. I pulled out a purple cartigian and dark pants. I braided my long blonde hair. I can't believe this is actually happening. I heard the doorbell. I ran downstairs and answered.

"Hi!" Said a short woman in a leather jacket and pants. "I'm Raini."

"Cody" said Cody. He stuck out his hand to shake. I crossed my arms and gave him the evil eye.

"Hello!" Said mum. She walked over to the front door.

"Rachel" she said as the two women shook hands.

"Raini." Said Mrs. Markson.

"Let me bring you to the kitchen" said mum. Mrs. Markson followed.

"Hey," said Cody; who was wearing a white dress shirt and pants. I raised my eyebrow. Just then, Joseph came downstairs, wearing a blue tee and black athletic shorts.

"Hey, lovebirds," he started. "All right?"

_Joseph! Your suppose to be on MY side! Not humiliate me!_ I swear, sometimes that boy gets more nervous when talking to lads than I do, but this was THE Cody Markson; in my house!

Cody and I went upstairs to my room until dinner. We sat on my bed and watched soap operas. A few minutes later, Cody had an idea.

"Hey, wanna get some hot chocolate?" He asked. I was about to respond, when mum called us. We marched downstairs. Everyone was already seated at the table except for me, Cody, and Joseph. Cody sat next to his mum. Joseph and I both eyeballed the chair next to our mum. I didn't want to sit next to Cody for sake of humiliation. I could tell Joseph had the same theory too. We both glanced at each other, and threw dirty looks.

"C'mon, you guys." Said mum as she placed the hot pot of soup in the middle of the table. Joseph and I both took off towards the seat. We got there at the same time. Half of our bums were on the chair. We fought over it for thirty seconds, until mum screamed our names. _Well done Cassie, you've humiliated yourself before you sat down_. I thought. Joseph booted me onto the floor. I got back up, and sat in the middle chair next to Joseph, _and_ Cody.

"Aww, I don't bite," said Cody. "Well, if eating dinner doesn't count."

I rolled my eyes.

A few minutes after we started eating, mum started to bring a conversation up with Cody.

"So you're from here?" She asked. Cody nodded.

"Born and raised."

"You're lucky," mum said. "These two don't even know where they were born."

Cody glanced at me.

"Muuuuuuuummm!" I muttered. "Ixnay! Ixnay!"

"We'll it's _true._" She said.

"Oh?" Asked Cody, genuinely confused. I sighed.

"I'm not their real mum." Said mum.

I smacked my forehead. Cody raised his eyebrow at me.

"Stepmom?"

"Tell him, Cassie" said mum.

"Yeah, if you two are gonna get married, you should probably know this stuff about each other." Said Joseph.

I knew it. I knew I was gonna die of embarrassment. I blushed.

"_Are _they gonna get married?" Said Mrs. Markson.

"I do recall Cassie saying in her sleep that Cody Markson was so bloody hot." Said Joseph.

"Joseph!" I scorned.

Mum laughed. "Really? I heard her say once, that she thought that they were a perfect match." She laughed. So did Mrs. Markson and Joseph. Cody smiled. Oh dear. This was what I hoped wouldn't happen. I got out of my chair, and rushed to my room, wiping tears from my face.

Cody came up a while later and he leaned on my door frame.

"Oh, it's you." I said.

"Wow, I've never heard that statement before" Cody said. "Every reaction I got from girls your age were, 'OMGEEEEE!' Or, 'IT'S CODY MARKSON!' Or, 'I LOVE YOU!"

I sniffed.

"Aww, don't cry darling." he said as he walked over to my bed. He sat on the edge of it. I wiped the last of my tears.

"I've been embarrassed more," said Cody. "But never by my family."

"Well, at least you have some!" I stammered. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it.

"You do too. In my opinion, family isn't who you have similar DNA with, it's those who love you for who you are no matter if you were a juvenile delinquent."

"Do I _want _to be a juvenile delinquent?" I asked.

"Well, we would have so much more fun if your weren't in a juvenile center." Cody added.

Aww, this lad is so sweet. I think we're going to get along just fine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Cody's POV-

That evening, I had two things planned.

One was to show Cassie the Starbucks at the street corner.

The second thing was to get to know her better.

Well, the last thing worked out better than the first one.

So after I cheered Cassie up, we asked to go to the Starbucks.

"I'm not sure it's there anymore, honey." Said mom.

"I'm pretty sure it is." I said. I meant it too.

"Ok, good luck then." Mom said. Cassie got up and grabbed her coat. We stepped out the front door.

So we were walking for about ten minutes; when we reached a fork in the road.

"I think we should go left." Said Cassie.

"Nuh-uh, we go right. I distinctly remember."

Cassie shrugged, but went along with me.

"It's a shortcut," I said "I'm pretty sure it'll cut off half our time."

We were walking for a few minutes; when we reached and alley. It was about 8:45 pm so the sun had set. The alley looked dark, but I remembered to go through that way.

"Are...are you sure about this?" Said Cassie, cautiously. I took her arm. "Uh, duh." I said. She nodded, but I could tell she was still unsure. To tell the truth, I was too, but I wasn't going to admit that I made a mistake in front of girl.

We started down the alley. We were walking in complete silence for about fifteen seconds, when I heard a clanking.

It was pitch black outside, so we couldn't see anything.

"Hey!" The voice screeched. Cassie and I turned around in confusion looking for the voice.

"I can't see a thing!" Cried Cassie. I covered her mouth. We froze.

"YA'LL BE GONERS WHEN I FIND YA!" Cried the mysterious voice that came from a man. We heard clanking again.

I pulled Cassie to a garbage truck trash collector. We squeezed in behind it, against the wall. It smelled horrific. Cassie coughed. The mental man screamed.

Cassie got scared. She flung herself into my arms. I hugged her. I actually liked it. I swear though, I could feel her heartbeat against my chest, and so, because of my dark jeans and jacket, and Cassie's complete lack of fashion sense, we stayed hidden.

I could tell that the man was near the trash collector though. I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer to us. I gripped Cassie harder. I heard metal; like a knife.

Ok, I'll never listen to my sense of direction again.

A few seconds later, a siren went off.

"Crap!" The man murmured. He scrambled deeper into the alley.

Cassie and I just stood there, panting for a few seconds, when she finally said,

"I don't care if we never get Starbucks, I'm getting the heck outta here."

And with that remark, she climbed out from behind the trash collector, and ran down the alley.

I caught up with her five minutes later. She slowed down to a walk. I looked at her eyes. They seemed angry.

"I'm really sorry," I said. "I honestly forgot that wasn't the right way to go." Cassie glared at me. "On the bright side..." I started. "...never mind, I've got nothing" She frowned,and opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head instead.

"I can't even describe how mad I am at you now!" She stammered.

I nodded, dismally.

We walked back to our street in silence. I turned to go up my driveway, as Cassie marched up hers. I stopped.

"Cassie?" I said

A miracle happened. She stopped.

"I'm sorry I let you down. That will NEVER happen again."

Cassie bit her lip.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

She turned up her nose, and marched inside.

I REALLY need an encyclopedia on how to talk to girls.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Cassie's POV-

The next day was my last day if break. I sighed as I was lying in my bed, listening to the birds chirp. I really needed some new clothes. I closed my eyes. I was going to spend the rest of the day in the comfort of my...

"Cassie!" Shouted a lad's voice. He jumped on the bed. I flipped my pillow over my head. I groaned.

"Guess who?" Came the strong American accent.

"Justin Bieber."

"Ooh, so close!" Squealed the voice. I peeked from under my pillow.

"Nevermind, it's Justin Timberlake."

Cody stopped jumping and sat on the side of my bed. I pulled up my quilt closed my eyes. I could feel Cody's weight shift. When I opened my eyes again, Cody was lying down right next to me. His face was at the most, three inches from mine. He was giving his flirtatious smile. I shot upright.

"I'm up!" I said. "Please refrain from torturing me."

"Oh, so you didn't like it?" Cody asked deviously with a smug look. He scooted next to me so that our thighs were touching. He kept getting closer to my face. I knew he was doing it to annoy me, not because he liked me.

Well this was awkward. When it looked like he was going to kiss me on the lips, I grabbed my pillow and put it to his face.

"Hey!" He said as he threw the pillow across the room. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell on my side in my bed. He came with me.

So now he was currently hugging me while laying sideways on my bed.

This was soooooo awkward.

I jumped from his grasp, ran across the room.

"Help, I can't get up." Muffled Cody with his face buried in my sheets.

I rolled my eyes. I threw my pillow at him from across the room. It smacked his head. Immediately, he bolted upright.

"I'm up!" He said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-Cassie's POV-

So later, after Cody woke me up, I got dressed and ran downstairs to eat some breakfast, with Cody at my heels. After, I went into the to go brush my teeth. Cody followed me to the loo, but I slammed the door in his face.

"Sorry, girls only"

"But you're just brushing your teeth."

"Good, God, Cody, are you my personal leech or something?!"

Cody snickered.

I shut the door. Cody leaned against it. I searched the medicine cabinet for my toothbrush and toothpaste.

"So," said Cody's muffled voice.

I started up the sink.

"About last night"

I almost spat the toothpaste out. I didn't want to touch that subject ever again.

"I just..."

I froze. What other lad would try to do this? Most lads are just plain rude. I decided to give him a chance. I rinsed out my mouth.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night. It was a mistake and I should've listened to you. You probably don't trust me anymore."

Well, not completely. I just didn't trust his navigation system.

Cody sighed. "Cassie, please forgive me."

I thought about it. I turned off the faucet. He had a good, kind character in my book for apologizing and all, but what if he was just acting sincere?

"I stayed up last night regretting it. I would _never_ want you to be in danger. I didn't go to sleep until two in the morning."

I could believe that. I decided to weigh out his character. One: he carried me off the plane when nobody else cared.

Two: he took the bullet for the roof incident.

Three: he cared about my feelings when I got upset last night.

Four: he actually wanted to hang around me, even though he could be hanging out with the popular group.

His negatives: he almost got us killed, taking the wrong path. I'm not sure about this one though: what if he planned this whole thing? What if he knew that the Starbucks was not there, but wanted to explore a dark alley? If he asked my permission, I'd obviously say no. I was unsure about going right, but was HE sure about it?

What if the world ends tomorrow?

That's game I was playing. _What if? What if? _I decided I was being irrational, and decided to give Cody another chance.

So as Cody blabbered away, I stood dead silent.

"Cassie?" He asked "Are you ok in there?"

I threw open the door, and flung my arms around his neck.

He was hesitant, but he hugged me back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-Cassie's POV-

"So whaddya think of a shopping trip?" Cody asked as we entered the garage. I pressed the button, and the door slid open.

"Your joking, right?"

"I'm as serious as a chicken."

I gave him a glance. "Chicken, seriously, that's the worst joke ever."

Cody grinned.

"I guess... I could use some new clothes." I whispered

Actually, I REALLY needed some new clothes.

"How 'bout Forever 21?"

"What?"

"That's a store." Cody said.

I shrugged. "I may not trust your sense of direction, but I do trust your style."

"Whatever you say!" Cody joked.

"Lemme get mum's keys." I started

"Wait, you drive?" Cody asked.

"No I'm only 15...I thought YOU did, since you're soon-to-be 18."

I could tell that Cody was hiding something.

He didn't respond. We were standing on the driveway, looking like mimes or something.

I crossed my arms and smirked "Spill." I said promptly.

"What, I just don't had my license." Cody cried. I could tell that I was about to touch a sensitive topic.

One word popped into my head.

_Revenge_.

Cody took off down the street. I caught up with him a few seconds later.

"May I ask, WHY, don't you have your license?"

"I just don't ok?!" Cody sounded annoyed. "I've been too busy, being a pop star and all."

"Your last single was over two years ago."

"Yeah, but..." Cody stopped. He sighed. "Look, I don't want to talk about it, ok, I'll get my license when I'm ready."

I raised my eyebrows. "YOU'RE TOO SCARED?!"

Cody scratched his head.

"I well, I just, um, am, I don't..." He shut his mouth. I decided to shut up. I didn't bring up the subject again.

_Not until AFTER the shopping trip though_!

We were walking back with a few shopping bags in our hands. We spent about $500 that afternoon. We neared the treehouse in Cody's front yard.

"Lemme talk to you." I said, and I climbed up the treehouse. Cody ran inside and upstairs and through his window into the treehouse. We sat cross-legged across from each other. The shopping bags were aligned against the back wall.

"Yes?" Cody asked.

"There is something wrong with you Lad." I said.

Cody raised his eyebrow.

"17-year-olds _aren't_ scared of driving." I said

"In fact, they're usually pressuring their parents to buy them their own car!"

Cody gulped.

"I know you're scared. Tell me why!"

I stopped talking. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I looked into Cody's green eyes. They looked scared.

Finally Cody began to muster the courage to answer.

"I...I...I..." It seems as if Cody has a terrible habit of loosing his words when it comes to important topics.

"I...had...I...was involved in an accident."

Now we were getting somewhere! "Keep going." I said.

Cody sighed. "When I got my learners permit, about two and a half years ago, I was driving to Cameron's house. My mom WAS with me, so it wasn't as if I was breaking the law. I turned a corner while another car was backing out. We crashed. The car went up in flames. I was sued. I didn't loose the trial, but I lost my courage to drive."

I was stunned. So apparently, Cody wasn't a driver either.

"The memory of the smoke, and the flames terrify me. Cassie, your the only one I've told. So PLEASE..."

"I won't say a word." I said.

"Because if the paparazzi got their hands on A PIECE of this information, I would be screwed."

I nodded my head in agreement. "You know you're gonna have to learn how to drive sooner or later."

Cody nodded. "I'm just too scared."

"Well, that will change _very _soon." I said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-Cody's POV-

So today was the first day of school for me and Cassie. I decided to give her the normal, general, Markson-style wake-up call.

I opened Cassie's window. I stepped into her room. She was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Time to change that. I tip toed to her bed. I jumped on it, and bounced on the mattress like a trampoline.

"Ughhhhh." Cassie whined. I bent down next to her.

"Cut that out!" She yelped. Frankly, it seemed as if she hated me going in to kiss her. She threw a pillow at my face. It's not like I'd really kiss her though. I don't like her THAT much.

"First day of school, dah-ling!" I said in my southern accent. I pulled some clothes from Cassie's drawers.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she sat up and wiped her shoulder-length, wavy, blonde hair from her brown eyes.

"I'm picking out your outfit." I said like it was the most obvious thing. I pulled out a black sweater, a gray graphic tee with a heart on it, some neon pink skinny jeans, black flats, and a faded pink headband.

"There." I said. "Perfect."

Cassie came to look at my creation. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"It's too bright." She said at last. She nixed the neon jeans and replaced them with tan skinny jeans. She also replaced her black cardigan with a green blazer. I must say, her style was cool too.

She laced up her black converse she decided to wear, and grabbed her backpack from her closet. "Oh darn! We have to go, and I never got breakfast or lunch!"

"Done and done." I said with a wink. We rushed downstairs. Cassie said bye to her mom and open the front door. My mom was waiting in the car.

In the car, my mom gave us fruit parfaits for breakfast.

"Now Cody," she started. "You need to remember that you're not the average walk-in new kid at school." I shoved a spoonful of fruit into my mouth. Cassie gave me a confused look. Crap, I totally forgot that I was famous.

"You just don't answer to others who want your autograph, or TV crew, I DON'T want to see your face on the TV, newspaper, or magazines. Do you understand me Cody Andrew?"

Cassie giggled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes, mom." I said.

I gave Cassie a lunchbag. "Here." I said. "Mom made it this morning."

"Oh, you didn't have to, Mrs. Markson" Cassie said.

"Oh come on, it's the least I can do to welcome you to the neighborhood. Your mom's pretty busy with her job transfer and all."

"Well, thank you Mrs. Markson." She said.

Mom smiled. "No problem dear, and please, call me Raini."

We pulled up to the school's entrance. FPHS-stands for Flower Petal High School. The entrance of the building looked nice, except for the fact that there were probably 25 reporters waiting outside.

"Moooom!" I whined. "Did you spill the beans?"

"Why would I?" She said.

"Cassie?" I asked, even though I knew the answer-no.

I locked the door. The reporters saw us, and rushed over to the car. I knew how to handle it, and so did mom. I was only worried about Cassie.

"Just follow my lead." I told her. She nodded in response. I opened the car door. Everyone got quiet. I stepped out. I opened the car door for Cassie in the backseat. I helped her out.

Then, finally, they all started to ask me questions.

"So is it true that you go to school here now?"

"Who is this girl? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Didn't you help her off the plane in New York?"

"Is it true that your old girlfriend comes here?"

"Where do you live?"

"What classes are you taking, Cody?"

It took some self-control to not scream at the reporters. They were only doing their jobs, but me and Cassie made it to the inside of the administrator's office with our heads on.

We asked for our schedules, and marched right out of the office after we got them.

"Where are you now?" I asked Cassie.

"Algebra two." She said. "You?"

"Spanish. Ok, let's find our lockers." We searched around for about ten minutes. We finally found our lockers that were right next to each other. I entered my combo, and put my books in. Cassie did too. The bell rung. "Science" we said together. Wow, we both had third period science. We entered the courtyard. Big mistake. A million girls came up and almost deafened me with their screams.

I knew I had to act fast. I grabbed Cassie's arm and ran the other way. We made it into the administrator's office just in time. Girls pounded the glass door. One glance to the lady at the front desk, and she turned on the intercom and said "hello students, I have some very exciting news, Cody Markson is here!" I could hear girls screaming. "But unfortunately, none of you are allowed to talk to him until you get your teacher's permission. Those who disregard the rules will be on lunch clean-up duty for threes months, plus a detention every Saturday. Also, I know that not everyone likes him, but those who send, say, or write a threat to him of some sort is one-breaking the first rule, and two, is a type of bullying, and WILL BE EXPELLED!" I swear, that lady quieted down the entire school in less than a minute.

"Do I need a pass to talk to Cody?" Cassie asked. I shook my head for the front desk lady.

"No sweetie, here." She wrote out an "allowed to talk whenever" pass on a sticky note. Then she signed it. "Just show this to a teacher before you talk," she said. "You two can get to class now."

Cassie and I headed out the doors in silence. I could tell that this was going to be a LONG two months.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

-Cassie's POV-

I was kind of nervous going into class for the first time. School was a very different world here. I didn't feel comfortable in my own clothes. I longed for my uniform. As I came up to my science class room, I checked my schedule. It was the right room. I glanced inside. I could tell the cliques already. There were nerds, the weird ones, the athletes, and the bloody popular kids. Inside, I groaned. I opened the door, and stepped into a new world.

"Oh, hello." Said a tall, blonde, skinny woman.

"Hello." I said in my nice smile. "Are you ok?"

The teacher furrowed her brow. The class giggled. I blushed. Was that the wrong thing to say?

"Yes dear, I'm fine." Said the teacher.

"Good," I said "me too."

I took a seat. I didn't understand why my greeting was funny.

"Good going, dork." Said from what looked like to be a really popular girl.

"Shut up, Emma." Said a girl I didn't notice. "'Are you ok,' means 'how are you' in British."

Oh. So I did say the wrong term.

"WELL, nobody was asking YOU!" Said that Emma girl. The athletes all squealed "ooh! Ouch! Burrrrn!"

Then I watched the girl who stood up for me. She sneakily grabbed the lad next to Emma's pencil. She put it under Emma's chair.

"Oh, I need a pencil." Said Emma quietly. She bent down and picked it up. She began to use it. A few seconds later, the lad cried, "WHO TOOK MY PENCIL?!"

Geez, these people are sensitive about pencils.

The lad looked up at Emma's desk and cried, "Emma! Give me back my pencil!" Emma turned around.

"No Dillion, it's MY pencil. I found it first!"

"Off my desk, you did!" He cried.

The two fought over the pencil until the teacher confiscated it.

The girl who took it glanced at me and laughed. I smirked back at her.

"Nellie." She whispered.

"Cassie." I responded.

The bell rung for fourth period.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

-Cody's POV-

I took in a deep breath. I fixed my hair. It was the type that stuck up in the front. I opened the door. There were gasps. I smiled and walked inside.

"Hi, I'm Cody Markson." I said. "Of course, y'all know me." This was lame. My fake smile and greeting were lame too.

"Cody! Welcome to science. I'm Mrs. Jackson."

"Hello." I said.

"Where would you like to sit?" Asked Mrs. Jackson.

About half the class tried to dump their neighbor off their chairs so the seat would be open for me to sit in.

"I think I'll sit up here." I said as I pulled a chair next to the teacher's desk.

"No, no, you will be treated like a regular student." Said Mrs. Jackson as she pulled the chair away. "Bonnie, would you mind moving to the back?"

Bonnie, some emu girl, flung her backpack over her shoulder and trotted to the back of the classroom.

I sat down. The two girls next to me almost fainted. One girl behind me dropped her pencil. I bent down to picked it up. Our hands brushed each other, and I swear, it felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. I turned around to give her the pencil.

Oh man, she was smoking hot! I blushed.

"Thanks." Said the girl when she saw my pencil.

I was speechless. The girl smiled. She had bright blue eyes, and brown way hair that was to her waist.

"Zoe," she said at last. I blushed again. I still didn't say anything. Just then, the bell rang for lunch.

I stepped out of my chair. Everyone scrambled to the lunch hall. I slowly gathered my things. I turned around. Zoe was behind me still.

"Oh, your still here." I said. One word: _Looser! _I was talking like an idiot!

But fortunately, Zoe just laughed.

I smiled.

"Hey, wanna eat with me at lunch?" She said.

I thought about it, then said, "how bout you eat with me?"

Zoe smiled and shrugged "Sure."

I talked to the lady at the front office desk. I decided to eat in the main office so I wouldn't get pummeled by girls. I asked if Cassie could eat with me. She called Cassie through the intercom. At last, she appeared at the doorway.

"Are you ok?" She said.

"Hi." I responded. I knew that was British for 'hello'.

"Who's this?" Zoe asked.

"Cassie." I said merrily.

"_Who?_!" Stammered Zoe. I don't know why she sounded mad.

Cassie frowned. "Who's this?"

"Zoe." I said. What was wrong?

Cassie glared at Zoe.

"By the way Cody," she started. "Quit trying to kiss me in the morning." She smirked at Zoe. I honestly didn't understand what she was up to.

"Um, ok." I said nervously. I think I was starting to understand now. Cassie was jealous of Zoe because she thought I liked her.

Well, I did before Cassie ruined it.

Wait a minute, of Cassie was jealous...

...then that meant she liked me!

Wowzers. I felt like I'd just solved the world's hardest math problem. Only, the subject was more confusing.

Girls.

Zoe frowned at me. She opened the door and left. Cassie gave me a delighted look.

So, I just mastered the world. What do I do now?

"What am I here for?" Asked Cassie.

"We're having lunch here from now on." I said. "I can't go in the lunchroom, or else I'll get mauled."

"Suits me." Cassie said, and sat down and opened her lunchbox.

I didn't know if I should be mad at her or not. She drove away a really hot girl! But maybe she knew what she was doing, considering the fact that she didn't trust me to make a decent choice in my life anymore. Now that I think about it, I don't either.

"What's pulling ya?" Cassie said between bites of her sandwich. I was just sitting there, next to her, thinking.

I sighed. I felt like I just stumbled over a rock. Cassie furrowed her brow.

"Tough day for you too?" She asked. I was about to really tell her how I felt, but I decided not to. Instead, I just nodded my head and said,"yeah."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

-Cassie's POV-

So the weeks continued like this. I got to know Nellie better. She was really funny. She also liked to annoy people. One of her favorite sayings was "Jiminy Christmas!" Although I was fairly certain it was "Jiminy cricket!" Anyway, I bid her good bye on Friday and she said, "Can't wait till next week, I'm already planning my tricks. Mwahaha!" I rolled my eyes. Typical Nellie. She was also really nice too. She helped me when I got stuck on a problem. She always listened to when I talked. She DIDN'T persuade me to go down dark alleyways, and thankfully, she didn't question my friendship with Cody. She understood the circumstances, and followed my rules when it came to talking about Cody. She said she was a fan; of course her iPod was all up with his albums like mine. We had so much in common!

I decided to invite her to sleepover.

So we just finished dinner, and were in our PJs. We sat on my bed watching TV. Then, my window opened and Cody popped in.

He was wearing his sweatpants, socks, and no shirt.

Good grief, he was such a showoff. I always made him put a shirt on when we were out in public. Even though he was really muscular, I still didn't care to see his abs.

So anyway, he walked in front of the TV and just stood there. Thankfully, Nellie didn't make a fool of herself. She knew about Cody randomly coming over.

"What?" I said, turning my head so I could see the screen. "What do you want?"

"Weren't we gonna watch Nemo tonight?" Cody whined. Nellie giggled.

"No, I said I didn't want to watch Nemo- I wanted to watch Harry Potter, but SOMEONE was being to stubborn about it."

"You're telling me..." He whispered.

"Go away," I said as I shoed him off. "and put on a shirt."

Cody folded his arms.

"Mummmmm!" I cried as if Cody could get scolded from my mum. "Cody's being a brat!"

No response.

I sighed. I turned off the TV. "What is it gonna take to make you go away?" I asked.

"I'm not going away, I'm your worst nightmare!" He screamed.

"You guys fight like siblings." Nellie said.

"I know, right?" I said. I chucked my slipper at Cody's stomach. It bounced off his abs, and he crouched in pain.

"Ooh." He groaned. I could tell by his red face that grimaced, that he was in pain. Bullseye!

"Ok, I'll go now." He groaned. He got up and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He hunched over as he walked over to the window. He slipped out and closed my window.

"You know, for being that famous, you treat Cody as if he's your brother." Nellie said.

"Alright." I chirped. "Now, I've got a plan. We are gonna need to stay up until midnight, and get an alarm clock."

A devious plan was forming.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

-Cassie's POV-

"Are you sure this is ok?" Nellie asked.

"Of course, after all, I do treat him like my brother."

I held the alarm clock in my left arm. I opened the window. Cody had come this way many times. He climbed from his window to his treehouse, and somehow into my room. I'd never done it before. It couldn't be THAT hard, right?

"You go first," I told Nellie. "I'll meet you in his room."

"Ok." Said Nellie. She climbed out the window. She swung on some branches, and made it to Cody's window. She opened it, and motioned for me to come. I gulped. I didn't know how to do this. I nervously stuck my leg out. I tried to feel around. I was standing on the edge of my roof. I looked down. It would be at least a 30 foot fall. Gulp.

I pressed my pink boot slipper against a branch. Y_ou're okay, Cassie _I thought.

"C'mon!" Nellie yelled.

I swung myself from the roof to the branch. Bad idea! I didn't know how to do this, and it was pitch black! I couldn't see a thing.

"Nellie," I said. "Forget it. I can't climb over there."

"Just feel around for the branches." She said.

I shook my head. "No, I'm going back inside." I was as serious as a chicken. (Mwahaha!) I lifted my leg to feel the roof again. I got it. I carefully shifted my weight. Just then, I heard a snap.

"Nellie!" I cried. I had a bad feeling that the snap was coming from the branch I was on.

"Move Cassie!" Nellie cried.

"I can't! If I shift my weight any more, it'll snap!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Theses branches have been holding up the treehouse!"

"Not _this _branch!" I shouted.

It popped again.

"Nellie!" I cried. "Get Cody!" I was sweating. I heard pops from Nellie climbing the tree. I realized I still had the alarm clock in the crook of my arm. I tossed it onto the roof.

A few seconds later, I heard Cody's distinct voice. I relaxed a little. I felt safe when he was around.

"Cassie?" He called.

"Here!" I cried. I heard another snap.

Cody inched his way to my spot. I saw him. I felt a little more nervous. Well, at least he had a shirt on.

"Give me your hand, and when I say three, heave yourself over to my branch."

I realized that Cody was right next to me.

I shook my head. "No! I'm gonna die!"

"Trust me." Cody said. Oh darn, those two words brought back bad memories.

I heard another pop.

"Please, Cassie." He said. I looked into his eyes. He was dead serious. It wasn't even funny. It somewhat calmed me.

_Wait! That's it! Keep your eyes on Cody's eyes!_ I carefully shifted my weight.

The branch popped one last time.

I grabbed Cody's hand, and heaved myself over to his branch, and into his lap.

My branch broke off and fell.

We sat there is silence for a few seconds, I was pressed up against Cody's warm body. He patted my head. We somehow made it back to my room alive about five minutes later. As Cody was about to go out the window, I ran over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, mate." I said.

Cody hugged me back. "No prob. That's what friends are for, right?" And with that remark, Cody stepped out and swung back into the trees. I didn't turn away from the window until I knew I was back in his room again. Then I turned around.

"Wow." Said Nellie "you guys are tight."

I nodded my head. "Yes, but can I tell you a secret?" I asked.

Nellie nodded.

"When I looked into his eyes for comfort, I saw something else in him."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

-Cassie's POV-

So it has been a few weeks after the tree incident. I was grateful that I was still alive. It was Friday morning and I was still asleep. Cody crept into my room (though I didn't know.) he jumped on my bed. Then laid down parallel to me. I felt his breath on my nose. I opened an eye. Again, I stared into those hopeful eyes. My heart melted. I sat up, scrunching my eyes and stretching.

"It's Friday." Cody said.

"Oh really? I thought it was pickle day."

Cody snickered. I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I came out later with my blonde hair in a ponytail. Cody and I rushed downstairs and ate breakfast. Needless to say, it was our routine.

I was at school, walking to my locker. The day was finally over. It was weekend time! I skipped down the hall, then ran into someone by accident.

"Ooh." I said, for I had just head-bummed her. I rubbed my head. "Sorry about that." I looked up to see Emma, the snoot, glaring at me with a tear-steamed face.

"Hey! Watch it!" She stammered.

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

"Who are you anyway?" The girl snickered.

"Cassie." I said firmly. "I'm in your science class."

"Oh, you're the one that hangs out with Nellie." She said. "Such losers." She started to sashay down the hall. I was about to let her get away with it but I decided against it.

"_What_ did you say?" I growled. Emma turned around. So did everyone in the hall.

_"Oh no she didn't."_ Said people in the halls.

Emma smirked. She walked back towards me. Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have responded.

"You're such a..._dork_!" Exclaimed Emma. "Wait a minute, you're the girl that's buddy- buddy with Cody!"

I nodded.

"Well, I've got a few words for you!" She cried. "You're a loser, stupid, nasty, and just down-right UGLY!" The hall cracked up.

"So true!" Yelled a lad next to her.

"You don't belong here. Move back to where you came from, you don't even SOUND right!"

I was speechless.

"And if you date MY Cody, YOU WILL BE MURDERED!"

My quietness snapped.

"You know Emma, I may not be I quote "beautiful." On the outside, but let me assure you, I'm LOADS more beautiful on the inside, unlike someone who I just recently heard scream at me."

The hall filled with gasps. The bell rung, and everyone rushed out. I slid down to the floor and cried.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

-Cody's POV-

Ok, so things went ok for the day until last period came.

I was sitting in my desk, taking notes from a slideshow, when my phone rang.

Of course it was super loud and embarrassing. My ringtone was one of my songs where I sang a really bight note. The class CRACKED UP.

I blushed. The teacher's eyes BORE through me like a tornado in Kansas. I couldn't speak

"Well?" Said Mr. Valorous. (I know, his name was such an oxymoron considering the fact that he's screamed one day when he saw a spider creeping up his desk.)

"Are you gonna answer it?" He said. I grimaced.

"Heh-hello?" I practically whispered.

It was grandma, calling me from London.

"Hi Grammy." I started. The class cracked up. I blushed even harder. "What? Oh, no. Drat! I did! Ok, yes 'mam. Yes I will. Ok Grammy, I'm in the middle of class can I call you back? NONONONO! Grammy! I have to...ugh, goodbye Grammy, love you." I said. I hung up. The class stared at me. "What?" I said "doesn't everyone say 'I love you' to their grandparents?" The class burst out laughing.

"Mr. Markson," said Mr. Valorous. "Detention after school today." The bell rung. I watched everyone as they got up and went to their lockers. I felt miserable.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

-Cassie's POV-

I was probably sitting there for about an hour. I didn't get up until I heard a voice next to me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Came the soft voice of Cody. I turned my head.

"Never mind me, what about you, mate?"

"Detention for my phone accidentally ringing in the middle of class." He said it nonchalantly. I giggled. I wiped some tears from my cheeks.

"Emma Morris said some really nasty things to me."

"Like what?!" Cody said.

"She said I was a looser, that I was stupid and ugly."

"What did you do about it?!"

"I told her I was loads more prettier on the inside than her. Then the bell rung and she left."

"You're far from ugly." Cody said to me. I guess I could take his word for it because he met so many girls during his career.

"I can't believe she said that to you!" Cody cried, outraged. We got up and walked out of the hall. We left the school and walked down the sidewalk that lead to home.

Finally, I broke the silence. "You're gonna learn how to drive this weekend." I said.

Cody laughed.

"No, I'm dead serious, like a chicken." Cody stopped. We both knew when someone was serious when they talked about a chicken.

"But you know my dilemma!" Cody said at last.

"Pft, you have plenty other of dilemmas!" I cried.

"If I can stand up to Emma, then you can drive."

Cody didn't respond. I could tell that he felt hopeless.

"Whatever." He said at last. I smiled. Now we were getting somewhere! (No pun intended hehe.)

So the next day we started. I sat inside the car in the back passenger seat. I didn't know how to drive-I was only 15, but Cody's mum did. She sat in the passenger seat. It was flipped in Wales. We drove on the other side of be road than Americans.

"Ok, hands at ten and two" said Cody. He gripped the steering wheel. He turned on the ignition. I could tell that he was nervous.

"Your doing fine sweetie." Said Mrs. Markson. Cody gulped. I caught his eye in the review mirror. I winked. Cody took his eyes off me and looked over the dashboard. He backed out of the driveway. He changed the car to forward, and slowly, made his way down the street.

"For God's sake, Cody, this street is emptier than the distance between us and Mars!" Cody turned around in his chair.

"You what?!" He stammered. Just then, we were interrupted by a click. We all turned our heads to the left. There was a giant white van with men holding up cameras.

"Oh geez." Cody groaned. He swiveled the car down the alleyway where we almost died. Cody pressed harder on the gas. He was probably going 25 mph.

"Ok, take a right at the next traffic light." Said Mrs. Markson. The van was at our heels. I got a little scared. Slowly, Cody sped up. He took the right at the traffic light. The light turned red.

"Oh thank goodness." Said Cody. I thought I was gonna have to-"

Beep!

I turned my head to look outside the window. At least 50 vans started to surround us.

"CRAP!" Cody cried. He pounded his horn. The vans were almost in a complete circle around us. I looked up in the mirror, and saw Cody smirk. Oh no.

He slammed the gas pedal, and we shot out of the circle like a cannon ball being blasted out of a cannon. I read the speedometer. It said that we were going 100 miles an hour!

"Cody!" I cried. "Are you nuts?!"

"This is turning into a high speed chase!" Screamed his mum.

"Call nine one one!" Cody cried. His mum did so.

We were swerving around corners and speeding down alleyways. The vans couldn't keep up with us. We were driving for about ten minutes, when we reached the police station. We had only a matter of minutes before the vans came along.

"Quick!" Cody's mum said. "Cody, get in the trunk and put the blanket over yourself." Cody climbed back. When I saw his face, he gave me a look of terror. I helped him into the trunk with the blanket covered.

"Cassie, sit up here." Said Mrs. Markson. She switched to the driver's seat and I moved into the passenger seat.

The vans came up right next to us. Lads and women came out and pounded the window. I felt scared. Finally, a policemen came out. He made us roll down the window.

"What's going on?" He asked. People came up to the window and shoved microphones in our faces.

"I dunno." Said Mrs. Markson. "I was out driving with my neighbor here. I was taking her to the chocolatier to get some birthday candy for her mom, when we got surrounded by all the paparazzi."

"Aren't you Cody's mom?" A lad said. It was Ryan Harvey. How does he find us so fast?

"Yea, so?" said Mrs. Markson. Ryan shut his mouth.

"Everyone move out, or I will be forced to arrest y'all." Said the police officer. When everyone left, he faced Mrs. Markson. "I'm sorry." He said. "If you ever need anymore assistance, please call me, not 911, okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Said Mrs. Markson as the policeman handed her his card. He walked back into the building.

"You can come back out now, dear." Said Mrs. Markson. "I'll drive us home." I watched Cody jump over the headrests of the back seat, and buckle up. He sighed. We drove home in silence.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

-Cassie's POV-

"Well, bye." Said Cody. He was leaving to go train for the week at his grandma's place in London. I was gonna be soooo bored without him.

"Bye." I said. I gave him a bear hug. He closed the trunk of his car, then got in it. He finally had his license! His mom sat in the passenger seat. He drove off.

I walked back inside. I slumped at the kitchen table. I would leave for school in an hour. It was about 7 in the morning. Mum wasn't home. Just then, I had an idea. Why not skip? mum wasn't gonna be home until 7:30 tonight from the law firm. I threw my backpack into the garage, and flung myself knot the couch. I turned on the TV. About ten minutes later, I dozed off.

I had a strange dream. I was sitting on a rock, just thinking. When Emma showed up. She started to taunt me. I, for some reason, couldn't do anything about it. She was just walking in circles around me, teasing me. Just then, Cody showed up. Emma stopped teasing me. I was about to say "oh, thanks Cody, let's go now" when he grabbed Emma by her waist. He picked her up, and the two laughed while he carried her away. At last I could talk, and I shouted, "Cody! Get back here!" But he couldn't hear me. I stood up , and walked over to him. He and Emma kept smiling at each other, it was completely gross. Just then, Cody lowered his head and kissed her! I was astonished. I screamed in his face, I slapped him, I punched him, but it was as if I didn't exist. Maybe this was how Cody really felt about me...but he's always looking for some time to spend with me. He wasn't ignoring me for a reason. I was confused. Lads were a whole other subject. Just then I awoke. I was sweating. I sat there for a moment just staring at the ceiling. At last I looked at the clock. It said 4:30. School ended an hour ago. What was the homework? As if on Queue, Nellie called.

"Where were you toady?!" She exclaimed

Uh..."sick." I said.

"Why didn't your mom call the school then?"

I thought for a second. "Really?" I said. "You have to call in sick? We didn't have to do that at my old school." That was a lie, but I didn't really know how to cover.

"What's the homework?" I asked

"Same old, same old." Said Nellie. "Just keep working on your projects."

"Thanks." I said and ended the call. Five minutes later, mum called.

"Where were you?!" She asked angrily.

"What?"

"The school informed me that you weren't there today, where were you?!"

Darn, I forgot about that.

"Um, well, I fell asleep and missed the bus." I said. Well, at least it was true.

"You WHAT?!" Mum stammered.

"I'm not joking." I said.

"Me neither when I say, you're punished for a week for skipping!" Then she hung up the phone. I sighed.

It was going to be a long week without Cody.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 24

-Cassie's POV-

So today was the day Cody was coming home. It was June 4th, a few days before school ended, well, for Cody that is. He ended a week earlier than the rest of us.

I had Skyped him twice that week. He said he was really busy training for the Olympics in a few weeks.

Today was Sunday. I was super bored in my room. I had a few more days left of my punishment. I was staring out the window when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said. Joseph strolled in.

"Mum wants you." He said.

I got up and walked downstairs. Mum was standing by the door, holding a giant gift wrapped box.

"All right?" I asked. I meant it in the British form.

"Quite fine, dear." She said. "But we have a party to attend to."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Whose?"

"Cody of course!" Mum said. "He's turning 18 today!"

Really? No one told me that. The three of us walked to Mrs. Markson's house.

"Oh good, y'all are here." She said. I walked into the kitchen, there was a birthday cake at the table. I heard the mums whispering behind me. I checked out the cake. It said 'happy 18th, Cody!' I smiled. I read the box. It was carrot, his favourite. Numerous times during a shopping trip that his mum sent us on, he would ask me to buy him a carrot cake. I just pulled him away from the bakery and reminded him that the money was for his mum's groceries.

"Cassie?" Mrs. Markson asked. I turned around.

"Yes?"

"We got Cody a tuxedo, an iPhone 5, and a new guitar."

"Holy bloody cow!" I cried. Mum didn't approve of that. She glared at me.

"I mean...wow." I said.

Mrs. Markson smiled. "I'm gonna say the tux and phone are from me, but the guitar is from you."

"What?!" I said. "I mean, YOU paid for it and all..."

"No Cassie dear, your family did."

I looked at mum. She nodded.

Just then, I heard the garage door open.

"He's here!" I cried. I hid under the table while Joseph shut the lights. I heard the door open.

"I'm home." Cody cried. "Hello?" He flicked on the lights

"SUPRISE!" We all shouted. Cody honestly looked shocked. He gasped.

"All this for...me?!"

"Yes!" I squealed. I gave him a big hug.

He dropped his bags. "Enough of this chit-chat, I want cake!"

We all surrounded the table and sang happy birthday, except Joseph sang his own version.

"Happy birthday to you! I don't care what you do! But don't get to crazyyyyy, because I'm about to punch you!" And with that remark, Joseph fake-punched Cody. I swear, even after he turned 14 four weeks ago, we was still so immature.

Later we opens presents. He opened his phone first.

"Wow mom!" Are your serious?!"

"Like a chicken." I said.

"Yes, I'm serious." Said Mrs. Markson, ignoring my comment. She handed him his next gift which was the tux.

"Sweet mom." He said. "I'm gonna go and try it on." Cody got up.

"Wait." Mrs. Markson said. "One more present."

She handed him the guitar.

"It's from the Adams'" she said.

"HOLY CRAP!" Cody squealed. His voice cracked. "THANKS A BUNCH!" He ran up to his room.

"You better go with him." Said Mrs. Markson. "I wouldn't leave him alone when he's overly excited." I rushed upstairs to his room to help him with his tux.

"There you go." I said. I stood back to admire my work. Cody turned around to look in the mirror. "Wait!" I said. He turned back around. I flattened his collar. He yawned.

"Jet-lagged" he said. I nodded. I finished fixing his collar. He turned around to admire himself in the mirror.

"You look..." I couldn't put words to it.

"Handsome?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"I guess so." I said.

We walked down the stairs with our arms linked together.

"Ooh, you two look adorable together!" Said Mrs. Markson.

"Mooooom!" Cody whined. He took one more step.

"Hold your pants, dear!" Said Mrs. Markson. Cody stepped back up to the step I was on. Mum came over to us.

"We have one more present that will benefit the both of you." Mum said.

"Cassie, you're flying to London with Cody for the Olympics!" Mrs. Markson cried.

My jaw dropped. I screamed! I closed my hand over my mouth. I glanced at Cody. It seemed as if he was in much shock as I was too. I jumped up and down.

"Your flight leaves in six weeks, so pack your bags." Said mum.

I was delighted.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

-Cassie's POV-

The next day of school, during lunch in the front office, I asked Cody what his plan was after the Olympics.

"Oh." He said. His face turned sour. "Well, I've been accepted at Oxford." He said.

"That's amazing!" I cried. "But why the sour face?"

Then it hit me. After the Olympics, he wasn't coming home.

"Oh." I said.

"Yes." Said Cody. "My time is limited."

Instead of looking forward, hoping the world would spin faster so that the day would come when we left for London, I wished time would just freeze. I never treasured our friendship more. What was I gonna do for the rest of my life? I pushed the topic from my head. I could tell Cody wasn't too excited either. We walked to class after lunch. I was depressed for the rest of the day. I couldn't stop thinking about it. No one has impacted my life more than him. No one has encouraged me to do things more than him. I swear, I don't know what I would be doing if he wasn't here. I would be that lame girl. (Although frankly, I still was.) not the lame girl whose friends with The Cody Markson. But as I thought about it, I was just as much The Cassie Adams as he was The Cody Markson.

The name didn't have it's ring-a-ding-ding anymore. He was just a normal person, like I was. His name didn't make girls cry and my heart pound, his personality did. His face didn't make others hate him, it was his character they envied. He wasn't the untouchable star that could burn your finger off. He was my mate. Cody was much more than his name. He had volumes, series, books, chapters, and margins. He was a walking book. You could open up his heart, read it, the close it, walking away with new knowledge. Cody wasn't just a lad, he was a life-story.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

-Cody's POV-

A few days later, Cassie helped me into my purple cap and gown. Cassie herself was wearing a sparkly purple and black party dress.

"Do I HAVE to wear the tux, mom?" I called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, dear." Mom said. "Now c'mon!"

"Ready?" I asked Cassie

"Hold on." She said, and straightened my gown.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I said. I gave her a small, fist-sized box. Cassie opened it.

"Oh my goodness, it's beautiful!" She said. It was a dark purple locket heart pendant. She gave to me to put it on. I clasped it behind her.

"If you look closely, it says something." I said. Cassie walked over to the mirror. She twisted the pendant that was only as big as the top of her thumb.

"C+C" she read aloud.

"I could only get three letters, so I decided on that." I said. "I hope it doesn't sound too mushy though."

Cassie smiled. "No, it's beautiful." She said at last. She hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Look." I said. I pulled out my car keys. There was also a small purple pendant that said C+C on it.

We locked our hands and started down the steps.

"Oh, you two look gorgeous!" Mrs. Markson said. "Let me get my camera..."

"Mommmm!" I cried. Cassie giggled.

It was finally time for the ceremony to start. The Principal talked for a few minutes, then we received our diplomas. Halfway through the ceremony, my name was called. I walked onstage.

"Ahem."'I started. I searched the crowd for my mom. There she was. In tears.

"Most of y'all probably know me." I said. "I mean, I was a sining sensation." The audience giggled. "I started as that, but then decided to take a break. I spent a few months with my grandma in London, who yes, was the one who called me during class." That caused some snickers.

"But later I came to realize that I couldn't stay away forever. I moved from my Uncle's house in Los Angles to my mom's house in Wyoming." Mom was still in tears. "At first, I thought that it was a huge mistake, but then I met Cassie Adams." All heads turned in her direction.

"She taught me the values of friendship, loyalty, perseverance, and most of all, trustworthiness. If I'd moved here with out Cassie by my side, I don't know where I would've been." The audience clapped. I walked off the stage. After we listened to a few more people, we all gathered together. Someone shouted something, and we all threw out hats up in the air. This was yet, another milestone in my life. I smiled, and let go of my hat.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

-Cassie's POV-

Ok, so to clear some things up.

Cody and I ARE NOT dating. Although it sounds like it. We're just really close. Plus, why would be like me? I'm just the high school outcast.

But anyway, it was about a week before we left to London, and Nellie and I decided to go to the carnival.

It was two weeks into July, so summer had settled in. Nellie and I walked down the street and to the park, where the carnival was at.

"So I heard that you guys are going to London?" She said.

"Yes!" I squealed. "The one place where I'll feel at home."

"Oh that's right." Nellie said. "So CODY will be the one with the accent."

I smirked and nodded my head. We finally came up to the ticket booth. We purchased our tickets, and strolled in.

"Let's do the Ferris wheel." I said.

"No, let's do the roller coaster."

We both argued until I gave in. There was no point in arguing with Nellie; she always won. So we waited in line for the roller coaster. That's when trouble began.

There was a cry. I turned around. I heard a buzz. I saw flashes of light. Oh my god! One of the rides was spinning out of control! I tapped Nellie's shoulder.

"What, OH MY GOD!" Nellie screamed. The spider ride was spinning faster and faster each second. Everyone turned and gasped.

"Help!" Cried the kids on the ride.

"Someone call 911" a Woman yelled.

"They'll never get here in time!" Someone cried.

Then I got an idea.

"Mrs. Markson!" I called through the phone.

"Yes dear?" She asked. "Is everything all right?"

"No! There's been an accident and the police won't get here in time!" Can you call that policeman that helped us a while ago?"

"An ACCIDENT?! Yes, of course I will!" And she hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, the policeman and his crew arrived.

Kids were screaming. The spider ride looked like it was gonna break!

The policeman called the fire department, then ran over to they guy who was in charge of the ride.

He tazed him, and handcuffed him.

I gasped.

"Cassie! You saved us! If the police had gotten here any second later, he would've been gone, and everyone would've been dead!"

"OMG! You caught a criminal." Screamed Nellie.

"But how did he find the fair?" I asked, confused.

Then it occurred to me that he didn't track them down. He lived here! The firemen stopped the ride and collected the children. TV reporters came up to them and asked what happened. One guy pointed to me, and all the reporters came over. They asked me a bunch of questions, like how I got the policemen here so fast.

"You saved the carnival!" One man cried, and everyone clapped for me. Nellie patted my back and told me that we should probably get going. She and I pushed through the crowd. The policeman asked if we wanted a ride home. I said ok. So we got into the police car.

We were sitting right next to the criminal.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

The policeman said, "oh I'm sure. He's gonna be out for a while." I still felt nervous though. We buckled up and told the policeman, whose name was Rob, where our address was.

I looked at the man. He was pretty short. He was passed out though, so it wasn't as if we would bother me. Just then, I realized something. If he was the guy that almost killed Cody and I, then...

I pulled out a knife about a foot long from his pocket. The blade was capped, so it couldn't hurt him while it was in his pocket. I recognized his face. It was Ryan Harvey.

That night, Cody and I were sitting on his bed watching the news. I told him when I got home about the incident, and how I figured out it was Ryan scheming it all along. Rob said he would only spend a few months in jail though. Cody said I was "his clever girl." And I gleamed. Finally the story showed up on the news.

"Ohmygosh, my hair is flying up in the background!" I cried. I suddenly heard my voice.

"Well, I saw the incident, and knew that my mate's mum was mates with a police man. So I called him and he rushed right over." I could see Nellie waving in the background.

I blushed. I sounded so superficial on TV.

"Well, well." Cody said. "Looks like we have another TV star on our hands."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

-Cody's POV-

"Ready to go?" I said to Cassie. It was three in the morning, and I was shaking her awake.

"UGH. I totally have my clothes on underneath, and I just had breakfast ten minutes ago."

"Ok, I'll give you a break, but we need to leave at four."

Cassie groaned again. She finally got out of bed, put on her sweats, and rushed downstairs to the kitchen. Mrs. Adams was making pancakes and boiling coffee. Traditional. After we finished, we dragged our luggage outside and loaded it into the car. Mom and Mrs. Adams were outside, bidding us good byes.

"Oh, I can't believe my son is going to college! Come and see me during your breaks, and stay safe." Mom said while hugging me. She handed me a jacket. "And warm too."

"But it's summer!" I said.

"Still," Mom said. "And good luck, we'll be watching you on TV!"

"Visit the cafe, would you?" Mrs. Adams said to Cassie. "I know you're gonna be in London, but please? Also, I've arranged for your dad to come pick you up this weekend. He'll call you." Then she hugged Cassie. Finally we left.

We arrived at the airport a while later. After checking in our bags, we sat on the benches at our gate.

"So what do you want to do?" I said. "We have half an hour."

Cassie yawned and rested her head on my shoulder. She closed her eyes. I put my arm around her. She did the same to me. I tilted my head on hers, and closed my eyes.

We awoke, flew on our two flights, landed in London, and made it to our hotel. By that time, we crashed on our beds.

We awoke some time later. I guessed it was like, 5 in the morning. I yawned and got up. I looked over to Cassie's bed, and saw her sleeping peacefully. I walked over and woke her up.

"I've got a huge surprise for you." I said.

"At five in the morning?" She groaned.

"Get up, you'll like it." I said.

She snorted, but got up. I brought over my wallet. She looked at it attentively.

"Am I getting money?" She asked.

"No, better." I said. I searched around for the pieces of paper. I couldn't find them.

"What is it?" She asked.

"One sec." I said. I got nervous. These things cost me a fortune. I dug deeper into my wallet, until I found them. I pulled them out and gave them to her.

"What are they?" She asked. I turned on the light.

She read the pieces of paper, and screamed.

I quickly covered her mouth.

"WHAT?! HOW'D YOU GET THESE?!" She stammered.

"Let's just say, I know people"

"Come here!" She said. She hugged me. "You're the best person I know, EVER!"

She quickly kissed my cheek.

HOLY COW.

"Ok, well, get ready." I said. "We have to be there by 12:00."

We had an appointment with One Direction.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

-Cassie's POV-

I SWEAR. I was the happiest girl in the whole UNIVERSE. I was going to see One Direction, and also had backstage passes too! I was so excited!

It took me all afternoon, trying to decide on my outfit. I'd finally pinned by bright blonde hair back, when Cody shouted from the other side of the bathroom door, "C'mon! You've been in there for hours! I'm leaving now!"

I quickly came out, and walked to the lobby with Cody. I was wearing my brown riding boots, dark blue jeans, and a lavender jumper with a charcoal leather jacket.

"Let's go." Cody said.

We were at the concert about an hour later. I was so excited. Cody waited in line with me, and talked to a few lucky girls who still recognized him.

Finally, we were ushered inside the auditorium. I followed the other screaming girls, but Cody pulled me out of the line.

"Nuh-uh, we get better seats."

I followed him to the floor view. HOLY COW! This day kept getting better and better.

"How do you where everything is?" I asked.

"I've performed here quite a few times. A good singer knows to get to know his surroundings before he performs."

I nodded. We took our seats.

About half an hour later, a lad came on stage. He talked for a while, and a few minutes later, he said, "ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome, ONE DIRECTION!"

The crowd screamed. My ear hurt. Oh no. I'd forgotten about my half deafness for a bit. This was dangerous. If the crowd screamed loud enough, I could potentially do completely deaf.

"Cody!" I screamed. He couldn't hear me. Figures. I shook his arm. He looked at me.

"What's the matter?" He shouted. I really didn't want to shout 'I'm half deaf and might go 100% deaf if we don't leave.' here, so I pantomimed.

"You lost an earring?" He asked, checking my ears. "Nope, you have them both."

I shook my head. I pulled down on his shoulders. "We need to get out, now." I said.

"Wha..why?" He cried. "We'll never be able to make it back later!"

I nodded. "it's an emergency." I said. Now, my ears were ringing. I covered them and pushed my way out of the isle of screaming girls. I followed the ground lights out of the auditorium with Cody at my heels.

We were finally out, in a low-ceiling corridor. I uncovered my ears.

"What's going on?" He cried. I explained the situation.

"Oh," Cody said. "You should've told me that, I could've gotten different seats."

I slid onto the floor and choked back tears. Cody patted my head.

"I'm sorry about that." He said.

"Why the long face, lassie?" Said a voice. I looked up. There, were the guys of One Direction. I gasped.

"She's got a medical issue that won't allow her to stay in the audience." Said Cody.

"Lemme see your tickets." Said Louis. I gave him my ticket.

"This cost you a fortune!" Said Harry as he looked over Luis's shoulder. "They're right in the front!"

"Every good singer knows that you should get to know your surroundings first before you perform." Said Niall. He outstretched his hand, and I took it. He pulled me up.

"We've also got back stage passes too." Said Cody. Honestly, I was glad he was with me. I could not speak at all.

"Hmm, I've got an idea." Said Liam. "Follow me."

We followed Liam and the rest of the boys through a bunch of halls. We walked upstairs, and then stopped.

"This is the top stage." Said Liam. Cody and I walked over to a few chairs. "You can still see us, but hear less. Ok, we've gotta go, so we'll see you after the show!"

"Bye!" Said Harry.

"See you." Said Zayn.

"C'mon mates." Said Niall. "We're gonna get busted!"

Liam waved good bye to me. Louis handed me back my tickets.

"Bye." He said, and left with the rest of the lads.

We enjoyed the show. It was about two hours later, and we finally went downstairs into a small room with a couch to meet the group, well, again.

"Hey! It's long face!" Said Louis. I giggled.

"Cassie." I said. I smiled.

"Where you from, Cassie?" Asked Niall.

"London, Wales, and Wyoming." I said.

"So, your were born on an airplane that was flying through all those places?" Asked Louis.

"No, no." I chuckled. "I was born here, in London, then adopted and moved to Wales. Then we moved to the States."

"Ohhhhh," said Louis. "That makes more sense."

"And who is this Lad?" Asked Harry, putting his hand on Cody's shoulder

"Cody Markson." Said Cody.

Harry gasped and removed his hand. "No way!" He said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

Cody smiled. "Nice to meet you as well"

So while I talked to Liam, Louis and Niall, Cody talked to Zayn and Harry. We were stopped ten minutes later, while I was talking about school in the U.S.

"Ok, let's get a picture." Said Niall.

We all gathered around, with me in between Niall and Harry, and Cody in between Liam and Zayn. Louis stood next to Niall.

"Smile!" He said, and clicked the camera. He gave me my camera back.

"Nice meeting you, long face." Said Louis as he walked out the door.

"Bye!" said Harry with a hug.

"See you." said Zayn with a handshake.

"Hope to see you soon," said Liam with a hug as well. "Take care."

"Bye!" Said Niall. He kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"Ahem." Cody said.

"She's all yours," Said Niall. "And make sure you don't let her go." He winked, then left.

I stood in awe, touching my cheek. At last I said, "BEST DAY EVER!" And hugged the life out of Cody. He smiled.

**Please comment! It would mean a lot to me! This chapter was done by a reccomondation from my friend, Grace. Hope you like it!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

-Cody's POV-

The next day, we showered, got dressed, and ate breakfast.

"Let's tour around London." I said to Cassie.

"All right." she said.

We took a double-decker bus to Big Ben, the ginormous clock tower. We took a ton of pictures.

"Hey! Hey!" Said a man behind us. We turned around. "Are you Cody Markson?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"I'm from the palace." Said the man, referring to where the queen lives. "Will you please come to our ball and sing to tonight?" He asked, eagerly.

I widened my eyes. "Well, sure!" I said.

"And bring a date." He said.

"Sure." Cassie gave me a confused look. "You." I whispered.

"Oh." Said Cassie. "Right."

As we rode the bus back to our hotel, Cassie FREAKED out.

"I've ALWAYS wanted to visit the palace!" She exclaimed. "And go to a royal ball, oh, it'll be SPLENDID!" Then, finally, the obvious dawned on her. "WHAT WILL I WEAR?!" She cried, creating attention for herself on the bus.

"Relaaaaax," I said. "you can go shopping."

I wasn't allowed to go in the store with Cassie, so I'll switch over to her now.

-Cassie' POV-

Cody walked with me into the bridal store.

"Hey." I said.

"What?"

I pushed him out. "No, no, I don't want you seeing my dress."

Cody smirked. "See you, then."

I walked into the store.

"Looking for a bridal gown?" A clerk asked me.

"Oh, no, just a ball gown."

"What size?"

"Large in juniors, but petite in woman's"

The lady gave me a wired look.

"Oh! Sorry, that's American sizing." I said.

"Oh, ok sweetie, I know just what you mean."

The lady brought me over to a rack with LOADS of dresses.

After endless hours of fingering through, I finally picked a baby blue, sparkly ball gown.

"Beautiful." The clerk said as I handed her the dress to pay for.

Later, I was in the bathroom, putting it on.

"Hurry up!" Cried Cody. "Lemme see you!"

I chuckled and opened the door. Cody's jaw hit the ground.

"You're...you...are..."

"Speechless?" I said. "Because that's the look I was going for."

"Well then." he said. "Niall was right!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

-Cassie's POV-

We arrived at the palace, Cody in his tuxedo, and I in my gown.

"I'm not sure about this anymore." I said. I stopped walking.

"Here." Said Cody, and he clipped on my necklace.

"Thanks!" I said. We stepped inside.

The ballroom was GORGEOUS. There were stunning gold chandeliers, a snack table with a chocolate waterfall, and a million people, of which, non of my age. Then someone caught my eye, Harry Styles! We're the rest of the boys here? Maybe that's why there was no one my age here. Maybe I could dance with one of them...? But as I thought about it, they all were suppose to bring dates, so perhaps not.

"I've gotto go." Cody said to me. He patted my back, and walked over to the stage. So I was here alone. It was awkward. I decided to go talk to the guys from One Direction. I walked over to Harry.

"Ello, mate." I said to him. My accent felt completely normal here.

"Hey! It's long face!" He cried. The rest of the lads came over. Fortunately, none of them had dates.

"Well what do ya now?" Exclaimed Liam. "It IS her!" The lads circled around me. "So what is your business here?" Asked Liam.

"Cody was asked to perform, so I accompanied him."

"Splendid!" Louis said. "Can't wait to see him!"

We talked a little while longer about what's been going on our lives, when an announcer came on and said, "let's give it up for CODY MARKSON!" Cody walked onstage while people were clapping. I turned around and watched him. He looked at me; I winked and smiled. He smiled back.

"Ok, I will be doing a slower song, so guys, go find a partner."

"Dibs on Louis!" Called Harry. I laughed. These lads were hysterical.

"I can't dance." Said Zayn. "I'll just sit this one out."

"Yeah, but that means you won't be able to do ANYTHING tonight." Said Louis.

"Not if there's food involved!" Zayn ran over to the snack table. "Oh, Louis! They've got CARROTS!"

"I'll make sure Zayn doesn't loose his head." Said Liam.

"That leaves you and me." Said Niall. "May I have this dance?"

I curtsied. "Sure." I chuckled.

Cody sang one of his most popular singles, Back Then. I was having a splendid time dancing, until the song ended.

"Thank you." Said Niall. "You have a good night, lassie." And he walked over to the food table. I chuckled. No matter what age, race, or if they're a celebrity or not, ALL lads love food.

I waited for Cody to come back and get me. Just then, the princess, Maddie, came out. Everyone turned in her direction.

"And our honored guest has arrived, happy 18th birthday, Maddie!" And the crowd applauded. Maddie smiled and came down. Everyone went back to their business. I saw Maddie talk to Cody. Another slow song played. I went over to Cody.

"Cody?" I said. He didn't look at me. Neither did Maddie.

"Cody?" I said again, and tapped his shoulder.

"CODY ANDREW MARKSON!" He finally turned around.

"What do you want?!" He stammered. I was alarmed at how he spoke to me.

"Excuse me?!" I said.

"Quit bothering me!" He cried. Princess Maddie giggled.

"Well, you wouldn't have been disturbed if you answered me the first time." I proclaimed. Cody glared at me. What was his deal?!

"Look, if your such a loner, and no one wants to dance with you, that's not my problem, now go AWAY!"

My eyes welled up. Why would be say something like that to me? Alas, I walked away. I walked outside. It was raining. I replayed his words over and over again in my head. "your a loner." And, "nobody wants to dance with you." Well, Niall did. I stood on top of the steps and let tears fall from my face. I heard a clap of thunder. The rain was pouring harder. Good thing I was under an overhang. I felt my necklace. I thought he liked me? But I came to realization that he didn't. It was all in my head. What about the time we spent together? Did all that mean nothing to him? I sniffed. Out of anger, I ripped the necklace off my neck and threw it into the ground. I stomped on it until the heart broke in half. Then, I turned to go back.

Suddenly, I felt two hands on my shoulders, yanking me back.

**Please Comment! And keep reading! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

-Cody's POV-

I guess I was sort of harsh on Cassie. I walked outside after I chatted with Maddie. I searched for her, but she as nowhere to be seen. Oh goodness, it was storming really bad. I looked around. I sighed. Maybe she took a taxi home. I stared at the ground. A thunder clapped. I saw something glistening. I bent down. I picked it up. It was someone's smashed necklace! But as I looked closer I realized something.

Cassie had left me.

With tears strolling down my face, I fingered through the broken chain. I asked a taxi driver to take me back to the hotel.

"Ya know, I saw a lass tear that necklace off herself." Said the driver.

"I also saw her with another lad later." Said the man. Figures, it was probably the one of the guys from One Direction.

"He was very harsh with her, he pulled back on her shoulders and yanked her under his arm."

I froze. This man wasn't one of the guys from One Direction.

Cassie was kidnapped.

"Here?!" I said in confusion. We arrived at a swimming facility.

"Aye." Said the man. He pulled up to the curb. I paid him. I was about to climb out.

"Go get 'er, lad!" Cried the man. I nodded. I jumped out of the car. The taxi zoomed away.

I stood in front of the ominous building. I gulped. I approached the doors. I grabbed them, and pulled them open. I walked through the dim lit hallways. I could hear the buzzing from the lights above. I felt a little creeped out. What if this guy was scamming me? I suddenly heard a scream from a door at the end of the hallway. I rushed over to the door and looked in. There, was Cassie chained to a chair, wearing a gag. She was sitting by the deep end of the pool. There next to her was a big, hunky, bald man.

Ryan Harvey.

I punched the door down. Ryan gazed at me from across the pool.

"Well, well, look who it is! It's your boyfriend, Cassie, here to rescue you."

Cassie screamed.

"What do you want?!" I growled.

"Ooh, what DO I want?"

I suddenly regretted asking that question.

"Let's see, YOU DEAD possibly?"

I gave him an astonished look.

"Either you die, or Cassie will drown."

I didn't like either I those choices. I ran around the pool to attack Ryan. He shoved Cassie into the pool.

"How dare you!" I cried as I tackled him.

"Tackle me all you want, Cassie's time is ticking."

I got off Ryan, and dove into the pool. Meanwhile, Ryan turned out the lights and locked the door. I couldn't see anything underwater, but one thing Ryan got wrong was that he picked the wrong venue to murder someone. I was in the Olympics.

I finally grabbed Cassie and pulled her up. She was heavy with a chair tied to her, and the pool was about ten feet deep in this spot. I finally surfaced.

I gasped for air and swam to the edge of the pool. I pulled myself up. With all my strength, I flung Cassie over the rim of the pool. I flung myself over too. I lay on the cement on my back for some time. I looked over to see if Cassie was ok.

She wasn't breathing.

Then suddenly, I saw a blinding light. I covered my eyes.

Oh Lord, kill me now.

**Hey guys! I hope you're liking my story. It only gets better from here on! I want to send some shout outs to my friends Amy (the character Nellie is based off of) another friend, Hayley, who loves my story, my friend Grace, who is vey sick now, (please get better!) and my friend Sierra, who this account belongs to. Thanks guys!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

-Cassie's POV-

I awoke hours later in the hospital. It was hard to breath. I slowly recounted the nights tragic events. I went to a ball. I was dumped by Cody. I left, my intentions to go home, but got kidnapped instead. As I cried loudly in the car, Ryan kept taunting me. He dragged me into a swimming facility. I was tied up to a chair. Just when I'd lost all hope in life, Cody came to the rescue. Next thing I knew, I was being pushed into the pool. I held my breath for a whole minute. My lungs started to burn. Just then, I was grabbed by Cody's strong arms. I was thrusted over the pools edge. I passed out. The air was totally knocked out of me. I saw a blinding light. That was it.

I sat up in my bed. My beautiful dress was now ruined with chlorine. It was hanging in front of me. I looked over. I saw Cody in the bed next to me still sleeping. I decided to wake him up Cody style. I jumped over to his bed, and got into the sheets next to him. He wouldn't awake.

I started to sob. "Cody, this is all my fault, it I wasn't such a bloody idiot..." I trailed off.

Cody still wouldn't wake up. Tears fell down my cheeks.

"Please don't leave me now. You have a whole life ahead of you, and,"

I moved my face closer to his.

"I love you."

I kissed his lips.

He still didn't respond.

I fell asleep at his side.

When I awoke later, I was propped up against his shoulder while he was sitting upright, watching TV. He was watching the local news.

"Here is where the tormenting took place." Said a woman, pointing to the facility. "Luckily, the two were fine, and are in the hospital recovering. That's it for your local news, see you back here at nine." Cody shut off the TV.

He eyeballed me. I sat upright and adjusted the covers.

"Well?" He said. I furrowed my brow

"Am I suppose to apologize or something?!"

"Nonono." Said Cody. "I just didn't know what to say."

I nodded. I slid down in the covers.

"By the way, what're you doing over HERE?" He asked.

"I uh, well, just."

"No need to answer." Said Cody, and with that remark, he tilted my chin and kissed me.

CODY MARKSON was kissing me!

This is the best day ever! Or not.

**Please comment! And by the way, don't think the story is over, because it's not. It only gets better!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

-Cody's POV-

Today was the day. The day of my first Olympic trial. I took my mark. I saw Cassie in the stands, sitting with Niall from One Direction.

"She's yours now?" He had said, "but I kissed her first!"

"Only on the cheek." I had said "and anyway, I saw her first."

"Alright." Sighed Niall. "Good luck today."

I faced the end of the pool. I was gonna do it. Swim 100 meters freestyle with the fastest swimmers from around the world.

"Take your mark." The man said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cassie and Niall giggling about something. The rest of the boys from One Direction were in the stands too. Cassie sat next to Niall and Harry. Beside Harry was Zayn, and next to him was Liam. Beside Niall was Louis. I was surprised that Cassie could befriend celebrities rather than girls her own age, but if its one thing I learned form her, it was that I didn't matter what age you were-just as long as you were happy when your with that person. For me, it's my mom and her. For Cassie, however, it was One Direction, her family and of course, me.

"Get set!" The announcer said. I took a deep breath in and out. I saw Niall putting his jacket around Cassie. Grrrr.

The red shot the pistol. I dove under the choline-filled water. I held my breath. I glided under the water, and submerged about two seconds later. I stroked and kicked. My lungs burned, but it was comforting. Go for the gold. I thought to myself. You're going for the gold. I finished with an impeccable time. I pulled myself out of the water, and stood up. The crowd screamed. Cassie and the guys from One Direction all stood up and clapped. I was lead over to a podium, where I was placed first! I took the gold, and let the crowd cheer for me.

The second race, about two hours later, I took my mark. The ref shot his pistol. Ok, so now this was the 200 meter freestyle swim. I pushed myself; my lungs burned. All I thought about was this one saying. Go for the gold. Hey, those would be great lyrics for a new song. I finally figured out my comeback, in a few years.

I placed first again. Cassie came down and hugged me.

This was the last race. The 400 meter freestyle. I felt a little nervous.

"You're gonna be just fine." Said Cassie. She kissed my cheek and walked back to her seat next to Niall.

I took my mark.

It's all about to tonight.

I've gotta do it right.

It's a chit I'm gonna take,

It's not a lucky break.

The ref shot the pistol.

I'm gonna persevere.

My future is now clear.

There's nothing in my way,

No matter what they say.

I flip-turned off the wall.

I'm going for the gold.

I'm pushing it forward.

I'm not just gonna wait.

It's a chance I'm gonna take.

I'm going for the gold.

I pushing it forward.

I'm not just gonna wait.

It's a chance I'm gonna take.

Yes, those were my lyrics. I submerged from the pool. The crowd gave me a standing ovation.

I came in third.

I was proud. I wasn't mad. I was one of the top three fastest freestyle swimmers IN THE WORLD.

There were cameras in my face. Some people were asking me about the Ryan incident. Others were asking about my music career. Others were asking me about the race.

I received my bronze medal. I was proud.

Cassie and the guys from One Direction came up to congratulate me. I panted.

"Oh, thanks." I said when Cassie handed me my towel. She jumped on my back.

"Whoa." I panted. I grabbed her legs. Someone stuck a camera in my face.

"Hi mom!" I said. "Cassie's on my back, isn't she?"

Cassie giggled.

I smiled.

**Just in case you're wondering...the story's not over yet!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

-Cassie' POV-

It was finally the day we had to take our separate paths. Cody was off to college, and I, to dry up and shrivel in the midst of high school. I dreaded this day. However, I knew that the time had come. It would happen sooner or later. Now, I've come to face the ugly truth.

Cody was leaving.

The taxi pulled up to the curb of the entrance of the airport. I pulled my bags out of the trunk. Cody got out and walked me over to the automatic doors.

We stood there.

"So this is it." I said. My face was getting red.

To my surprise, Cody was way ahead of me in means of tears. He was crying up a storm.

"I know." He said.

"Why now? Here? This moment?"

Cody shrugged. "That's life for you, Cassie Adams."

I sighed. "But it's not fair."

"I know." Said Cody. "But I must leave."

Goodness, this lad! He made a fortune out of becoming a superstar, and used it up for college. Darn him.

"Life is a journey." He said. "There are drops, climbs, and turns, but only the happiest person will realize how special those days were."

I thought about that. I thought about all of the memories we shared...

"Ugh." I said. "I'm starved. When's mum gonna be home?"

"Not for another few hours, Cassie." Said Cody.

"Well, I'm going upstairs to finish my homework. If mum's not here by the time I get back, I will eat your head."

Cody grabbed his head, with an alerting expression.

I marched upstairs to my room. I read my geometry book. Finals were in a week.

I was reading for about two hours, when I smelled something burning. I went downstairs, hoping that Cody at least had some common sense to NOT light the house on fire.

I walked into the kitchen. I dropped my textbook and my jaw. Cody was standing there with a burnt batch of brownies, and an innocent expression.

"I didn't want you to eat my head." He exclaimed. "Plus, I've been seeing this in your pantry for a while, so decided to make it."

I shook my head. You can't stay mad at Cody forever.

Memories like these, we're pleasant, but there were some terrible ones too.

"Hey! Stop!" Cried Nellie. She was chasing after Cody. Apparently, he'd taken her only copy of Newsies. It was her favorite movie, which of course, when sleeping over at her house, I've seen a million times. She always said to me that Racetrack Higgins was such a babe. I didn't agree, but that was Nellie for you.

Cody ran down the block, with Nellie a his heels. She'd finally caught up to him when he stopped at a pond.

Cody had no common sense, and threw the DVD into the water.

"Can't get it now!" He said.

"NEWSIES!" Nellie cried. "It's ruined!"

Finally, being punched in the face with the obvious, Cody gasped. "Crap?! What did I just do?!"

Nellie didn't speak to him for two weeks. Finally, I made Cody buy her a new copy and give it to her while apologizing at her door.

Yeah, beautiful memories.

Anyway, we just stood here for a few minutes. Finally, I sighed, and hugged Cody to death. I started to cry.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone forever." He squeaked to me.

I sniffed. I kissed his lips. We broke apart. I grabbed my luggage. I approached the automatic door. It opened. I sighed.

"Bye." Cody said.

I stepped inside the airport. I let the doors shut behind me. I didn't want to look back.

"Bye." I whispered.

**It's not over yet! Please comment!**


	35. Chapter 35 Part 1 out of 3

Chapter 35

-Cassie's POV-

The years passed after Cody left for college. Finally, I was over him. It was the summer before I went to college, I was going to attend M.I.T in Virginia, across the country.

I had just turned 18. I was finally an adult. Yay! But anyway, I was sitting on the couch listening to my iPod, when I got a terrified call from Mrs. Markson.

"Cassie! You must come over here!"

"Why?"

"Cody's here!"

I hung up, and rushed right over. I hadn't seen Cody for a few years. I was glad he was home...but what was wrong?

Suddenly, it hit me.

Did something happen to Cody?!

I flung open the doors to Mrs. Markson's house. I ran into the living room.

Oh My God. Cody was sleeping on the couch! He had a HUMONGOUS bruise on his forehead though. I continued to stare at him. He was about an inch taller now. He looked pretty much the same though-wait, no, he had gotten a tattoo of a heart on his wrist.

Finally he woke up.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hello." He said nonchalant. "Can you tell me where I am?"

I was about to respond, when Mrs. Manson came in.

"He's had a terrible concussion." She said. "He's totally lost his memory about who's who."

I gulped. Was I not that important in his life, that I was easy to forget? I looked down at his smiling face.

"You're at home." I said. "And I just came over to see you-considering the fact that I haven't seen you face-to-face since I left London."

"Who the heck are you?" Cody cried. I shut up. I was astonished.

"Maybe you guys should go for a walk." Mrs. Markson said. I helped Cody up off the couch. "PLEASE do something, Cassie." Mrs. Markson said. "I know that I really didn't loose him, but it's as if I never had a son."

I nodded. "C'mon, Cody, lets go to the hiking trail."

**Hi guys! So this chapter changes the entire story, so it's a huge deal. So what I'm going to do is separate the chapters into three parts. They will be fairly short. The next chapter will be released by Dec. 19th. The last part (and the most important one) will be released on Dec. 24th (Christmas eve). After that, I will take a short breacordon writing, and start book two in January. Thanks for reading and please comment! :D**


	36. Chapter 35 Part 2 out of 3

Chapter 35 part 2

-Cassie's POV-

"Where are we going?" Exclaimed Cody "and why with you?"

I gritted my teeth as I let the utter rudeness and astonishment pass through me. I knew he didn't mean it that way.

"For the 43rd time Cody, your mom told me to take you out."

"On a date?!" He cried.

I was about to loose it. "Nooooo, on a hike."

"Oh," Cody said with complete nonsense. I could tell that he stopped because he didn't want to bother me anymore, his gears weren't turning though.

I sighed. This was going to be complicated. We were walking up a hill in complete silence, when Cody picked up a leaf.

"Hey," he said, and handed me the leaf.

"Um, thanks?" I said. Well, I guess this was something he'd normally do. He's like a little lost puppy sometimes, the type that you could never stay mad at. I shook my head, but kept ahold of the leaf.

I twisted it in my fingers as we finished climbing the steep hill. At the top, we could see all of our small town. We could see the empty vastness of the fields, the busy streets, and the trees just starting to turn colors and shed their leaves. I sighed happily.

Cody looked at my face, and smiled too. He sat down. I joined him on the leafy-dirty turf. We smiled at each other in silence.

"Cody," I started. He sat upright and smiled. "You really don't remember me?"

He cocked his head to the side. His eyebrows furrowed. "I want to. He said. "But no."

Just then I got mad. I stood up. And brushed the leaves off my pants.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Cody pleaded. He brushed dirt off my back. I pulled away from his arm.

Angry tears started to form. "I just, it's, i..." I couldn't finish. I sobbed. Cody hugged me. "Get off." I said and pushed him away. I heard a branch snap behind us, but I didn't care.

"What...what did I do?" Cody asked, genuinely confused.

I sniffed. Then, I had an idea. I grabbed the chain of my necklace and pulled it out of my shirt. "Give me your car keys." I said.

"What?"

"Just do it."

He gave me his car keys. I turned over the purple charm.

He looked at it. He looked at me with an earnest expression. Then I kissed him. When I broke away from him, he widened his eyes. "Cassie!" He said.

I widened my eyes. "Yes?!"

"Cassie!" He exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yes!"

Just then I heard footsteps behind us. There, was Ryan Harvey. I gasped. Cody turned around. Ryan pulled out a pistol.

"Wha, what are you doing here?!" Cody cried. Ryan raised his gun. I took off down the hill. Cody did too. We were running for about two minutes, when Cody tripped and fell.

I screamed as I watched him tumble down the side of the hill. He finally stopped and hit a tree trunk. I rushed over to him. "Cody, get up!" I cried. "Ryan is out to get-"

"Hey there little girl." said Ryan, although I was 18. I stood up.

"What do you want?!" I stammered nervously.

"Move!" He cried, and pushed me to the ground.

Cody finally opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Ugh, c'mon Cassie, let's get-"

Click.

Cody glanced up. Ryan Harvey's gun was two feet from Cody's face. I panted and got up. I hated to do it, but I sprinted away from the scene. I needed help.

Instead of running back to the town though, I climbed up a tree and called 911. Fortunately, I could see the two from the tree. I bit my nails, praying for help.

**Hey guys. It's been some time since I wrote part one, bey here's part two! Please comment! Just FYI, the third and final part will be released on 12-24-12. Christmas Eve! After that, I will publish an epilogue, and book two! Book two will be up by January, so keep reading! Merry Christmas!**


	37. Chapter 35 Part 3 out of 3

Chapter 35 part 3

-Cassie's POV-

I just sat there, in a frozen panic. How did Ryan get out of jail?! Why does he want Cody dead? I'm serious, this guy is paranoid. But anyway, I was watching the two lads talk. I caught a few words like "your so" and "heck no" and "you need some help, man." I sighed. I wished there was something I could do, but if I did do something, I would risk my life too. Was I being selfish not to? Finally I made up my mind.

"Sir, drop that gun and put your hands up!"

Ryan turned around. He didn't however, drop his gun.

"Who said that?" He stammered. Cody quietly backed away.

I didn't know what to say next. I just sat there in silence. Ryan bit his lower lip and started walking backwards with his gun out in front of him. I watched Cody as he bounded through the woods. I wanted to get down, but it was impossible with Ryan standing there. I scratched my head. Just then, leaves fell, due to my shift in weight. Ryan looked up.

"Heheh, hi." I said. We both stared at each other for a split second. Then, I jumped from the tree onto Ryan. He screamed and I yelled. I tackled him until I saw his gun pointed to my temple. I stopped. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Cody hiding in the bushes; watching me.

"That's right, you brat." Ryan said. "Stop, or else I'll shoot."

I sniffed.

"Where's Cody?" He cried, yanking my collar.

"I...I don't know."

"Where is he?!" He cried. Yanking me harder.

"He is right here." Cody said as he crawled out of the bushes.

Just then I heard sirens. Ryan quickly looked over his shoulder. Then, with shaky hands, he pointed the gun at Cody.

"So long, pal." He said with a smirk. Then BOOM! He fired his gun. I screamed. I couldn't see a thing with all the smoke.

I coughed.

When the smoke cleared, I saw Cody, lying dead on the ground.

That's all there was to it.

**Hey guys, I know it's a sad ending, but that's how I originally planned it. Anyway, don't stop reading now! There's an epilogue!**


	38. Cross-Lovers Authors's note

Hi guys. It's me, FrozenStar. Did you know that this author is made up of two girls? One is me, the 13 year old, and the other one is my 12 year old friend. She writes incredibly, and if you liked my stories, you'll like hers even better. Anyway, I would like to give credit to my main readers, Hayley, Grace, and Amy, (who is obsessed with Newsies.) She gave me the idea to base a character, Nellie, off of her. Some of the tricks that Nellie did happened in real life, like the pencil issue for example. My friend Grace, gave me the idea to put One Direction in the story, for those of you who like them. Hayley, was my biggest supporter. Sometimes in school she'd shake my shoulders vigorously and whine and complain about when I was putting up another chapter. During the Science Fair, when she sat right next to me, she tried to worm out the ending of the book. Don't worry, I didn't tell her.

Originally, I wrote this book in two notebooks in April and May of 2012. My friend would always listen to me read a chapter on the bus and when the story ended, she was practically in tears. Later, towards the end of May, I wrote book two, The Story of Cod, which she also loved. After that, I wrote a third book in June, and I'm currently writing a fourth one.

Aside from that, I've written other stories too, like science-fiction (called Mission 47) and adventure (called The Legacy) this is my first teen romance novel. I will post my next novel, Mission 47 after I finish book two of the Cross-Lovers series. I hope you've enjoyed my book and are just as excited as I am to read the next one! Please review and recommend to a friend. As always, keep reading!

Thank You! :)

~Frozenstar03


	39. Cross-Lovers Epilogue

**I know Cross-Lovers felt a littler personal to everyone. You saw Cody and Cassie through their ups and downs through their growing relationship. It's sad to see a character leave because you probably felt like the character was your best friend. You understood how they felt, and understood why they acted in a certain way. Let the legacy of the two unlikely friends live on, and be carried out in your personal life. You never know where life will take you!**

Epilogue

-Cassie's POV-

The years followed after Cody's death. Well, actually, he wasn't dead. I know that gives you readers a sliver of hope, but I beg to differ. Cody was in a coma. So I might as well call him dead, seeing as the doctors said he would never wake up.

I bet you're wondering how the rest of the world took the news. Well, for starters, the TV crew came to interview me. I slammed the door on their faces.

One Direction came over and tried to comfort me. I hadn't personally seen them since the ball, about three years ago. They were practically strangers to me. I shut the door on their faces too.

Mrs. Markson decided to get over her misery, and got married. She did, however, buy a portrait of Cody that girls used to buy, and hung it in her hallway. She also framed Cody's medals and put them next to the portrait. The one other thing she did, which KILLED me, was hang a picture of me and Cody lying on the grass together, before we left to London.

I rarely visited the hospital. It was only on his birthday that I went. He was lying cold on a bed. I watched his stomach move up and down. Then I walked over, kissed his lips, and went home. That was it.

My life, however, became exciting. I went to college. I graduated as a professional writer. I moved to my own house in Wyoming, so I could help mum when she needed it. After a few years, I published a book, and adopted a young boy, who was about twelve years old.

Coincidentally, his name was Cody. I decided to call him Cod, for the sake of not remembering my life with Cody when I was a teen.

As for Joseph, he grew up to be a very attractive man. He went to Oxford, and met his wife, Diana. They lived happily ever after in London. They had two children, a fourteen year old boy, Charlie, and an eleven year old girl, Melanie. Joseph currently works as the president of some big company.

I lived in misery with a son. I couldn't accept the fact that Cody would never come back to me. By the time Cod was thirteen, I decided to move again. I needed to snap out of my misery. We stayed in-state, but moved to a farm.

We were getting all kinds of animals, cows, pigs, sheep, and horses. I was excited to start a new life. I think Cod was too.

But as I reflect back on my youth, I will never forget the words spoken to me by the person I cared about the most.

"Family isn't those who you share DNA with. It's those who love you for who you are."

I finally understood it now. Cody was my family. He was everything I needed.

We were pretty much crossed-lovers.

And as the world kept turning, time kept moving, and life went on, I never forgot about who changed my life forever.

MY Cody Markson.

**I know I'm writing a lot, but listen, there's another book coming out in January! It features Cod, the kind-hearted spirit. You'll relate to him instantly! And you never know, this author may have a few tricks up her sleeve! Also, read the next page for the author's note! As always, keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
